Cuando tu amistad se combierte en amor
by kaze143
Summary: Haruna Otonashi es una linda chica,jugadora de soccer,gran estudiante, buena persona. Pero la chica cambia cuando su mama tiene un accidente automovilistico y queda en estado de coma,al entrar como voluntaria,conocera aun chico que le cambiara la vida.
1. Esta soy yo

**Un gusto saludarlos de nuevo, si yo otra vez con una nueva historia, esta historia se trata sobre una de mis parejas favoritas GoenjixHaruna, está historia es conforme la serie, pero en algunos casos no pasara lo mismo, Bueno me despido dejándolos con la historia.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-5 sin más preangulos los dejo con la historia.**

**La verdadera Haruna Otonashi**

Era un hermoso día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, el sol brillaba más que nunca, era un día que cualquiera habría soñado para pasear por un parque tranquilamente sin distracciones y sin nada que hacer pues era día feriado, lo que significaba escuela serrada, aunque para Haruna Otonashi no significaba eso, cuando su ultimo año de primaria estaba a punto de finalizar, y también el concurso que las consagraría como la campiona a ella y a su equipo, pero minutos antes recibió una noticia muy dura para ella, su mama adoptiva había tenido un accidente muy grave y estaba hospitalizada y en estado de coma. La chica sin pensarlo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue directo al hospital, dejando a su equipo sin capitana y perdiendo la final de tan dichoso torneo. Ya en el hospital buscaba con loca alguien que le diera referencia sobre su madre. Una enfermera le indico donde estaba su mama, y sin dudarlo fue lo más rápido posible.

Haruna: como puede ser que esto me pasara a mí- la chica lloraba muy amargamente en la camilla donde su mama estaba conectada a maquinas- esto fue culpa del futbol no lo volveré a jugar nunca en mi vida- dijo la chica mientras extensas lagrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas.

Unos meses después…

Una chica muy linda cabello azul marino un poco ondulado tez blanca ojos grises y un buen formado cuerpo y una aptitud un poco agresiva y tierna a la vez y que vestía una falda y una camisa blanca de botones adornada con un lindo lizton color naranja se dirigía a su nueva secundaria, iba entre alegre y triste, ya que hace unos meses su mama estaba en estado de coma, y por otra parte feliz comenzaba un nuevo año de aprendizaje, pero este año era distinto ya que la chica estaba ya en la secundaria y ese año le cambiaria su vida para siempre.

La chica se dio cuenta muy rápido que esa secundaria era famosa, gracias a la cantidad de alumnos que se veían con el uniforme, de pronto comenzó a pensar en cómo estaría su madre se distrajo tanto que no se fijo en el cruce, y un autobús casi la atropella, si no hubiese sido por una voz que le advirtió a tiempo.

¿?: oye estas bien- pregunto una chica cabello negro tez blanca y que traía el mismo uniforme que ella solo que por el color de su liztón noto que era de un grado superior.

Haruna: ah sí estoy bien creo que me distraje demasiado, muchas gracias, soy Haruna Otonashi- dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano en señal de amistad.

La chica la tomo sin dudar.

¿?: yo me llamo Aki Kino y ¿Eres nueva estudiante?- pregunto la chica.

Haruna: si- dijo un poco triste

Aki: ¿Estás bien?- pregunto la chica nuevamente.

Haruna: si, mejor sigo mi camino que te baya bien- la chica siguió caminando y pronto llego a su tan esperada secundaria.

Haruna miro por todos lados, no parecía asombrada, total no era tan asombrosa como ella creía.

Haruna:*creo que va ser otro año, aburrido*

Ya dentro de la secundaria la chica fue por su horario, tan pronto como llego salón quería salir de ese lugar, ya que estaba con los mismo chicos que el año pasado que la molestaba y humillaban, pero este año eso chicos aprenderían de una manera muy dolorosa que nunca debes de burlarte del dolor ajeno en especial si es de Haruna Otonashi.

La chica soltó su bolsa en un pupitre y se sentó tan pronto como pudo, pero a pocos minutos de estar sentada una chica llego a molestarla.

Chica: pero miren quien está en el mismo salón que nosotros Haruna la cobarde- todos rieron ante tan comentario, la chica continuo- oí que su mama sufrió un accidente y que está en coma, que buena suerte tiene tu mama que ya no puede verte y que mala la nuestra que aun si- la chica termino y todos rieron nuevamente ante tal comentario. Años anteriores la misma chica la había molestado, ofendiéndola, humillándola, hasta golpeándola en algunas ocasiones, pero esa chica no sabía que el dolor más soledad te hace más fuerte y menos tolerante.

En cambio Haruna había cambiado ese verano no era la misma chica triste y débil que se dejaba humillar de todos, sus experiencias la hicieron más fuerte y ese comentario que esa chica hiso la saco de quicio.

Haruna: si que suerte tiene mi mama- dijo mientras se levantaba de su pupitre con una aura negra y sus puños fuertemente cerrados con venas que salían de ellos– pero que mala suerte la que tendrás tú- la chica le pego de lleno en la cara a la muchacha dejándola en el suelo inconsciente.

Haruna: ESCUCHENME BOLA DE IDIOTAS- dijo poniendo un pie sobre la desmayada chica- APARTIR DE HOY USTEDES NO ME MOLESTARAN DE NUEVO Y EL QUE LO HAGA- la chica le pego una patada en el estomago a la chica- LE HIRA PEOR QUE AH ELLA ENTENDIDO- grito la chica para después sentarse de nuevo como si nada.

Todos en el salón quedaron, sorprendidos jamás habían visto a la chica de esa manera, y lo peor no sabían que tenía esa fuerza. Todos se amontonaron alrededor de la chica desmayada para llevársela a la enfermaría.

Después de unos minutos el director mando a llamar a la chica.

Director: señorita Haruna Otonashi verdad.

Haruna: si señor- la chica se miraba temerosa.

Director: ¿Por qué golpeo a su compañera?- pregunto el hombre.

Haruna: por qué se burlo de mí y de mi madre el ser más maravilloso de esta tierra- la chica soltó una pequeña lagrima que rápidamente se perdió en su mejilla- y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella.

Director: eso no es una buena justificación- el hombre puso su voz en un tono gentil- mire por está vez se le perdonara la falta pero la próxima vez procure no golpear a nadie. Puede marcharse.

Haruna: Director ¿Quiero pedir permiso para cambiarme de ropa aquí en el colegio?- añadió la chica.

Director: ¿Y eso para que seria?- interrogo el hombre.

Haruna: soy voluntaria y mi casa queda muy lejos y no me alcanza el tiempo para ir a cambiarme en ella.

Director: esta bien pero es solo por qué es voluntaria y me di cuenta lo que le paso a su madre, por cierto espero que se recupere- añadió el hombre.

Haruna: muchas gracias.

El director se levanto y escolto a la chica a la salida de su oficina.

La chica se fue a su salón donde todos estaban ya en clase, pidió a su profesor permiso para entrar y recibir la clase, el profesor accedió, pero al sentarse todos comenzaron a murmullar.

¿?: si le dio su merecido a Briana

¿?: es muy violenta, y agresiva

¿?: esta chica no era así, cera mejor tener mucho cuidado.

Esos eran unos cuantos de los murmullos que se escuchaban en el salón sobre la pequeña Haruna Otonashi, hasta que ella volteo la mirada asía atrás y todos callaron al ver la mirada llena de autoridad que tenía.

Las horas pasaron la chica comenzaba a aburrirse, hasta que finalmente la hora de salida llego, la primera en salir fue la chica que Haruna había golpeado salió casi huyendo del lugar era seguro que no la volvería a molestar a nadie.

Haruna: *es solo una habladora, buena para nada * U.U- la chica se dirigió a su casillero y saco un traje blanco y se fue a los vestidores. De allí salió vestida como enfermera con un vestido blanco y medias, ella paso entre los estudiantes como si nada, pero en cambio los estudiantes la miraban con asombro y algunos contenían las risa.

El salir de la secundaria la chica choco con alguien de una manera muy tonta cayendo cada quien por su lado.

Haruna: fijate por donde caminas- dijo la chica mientras se paraba.

La chica vio con quien había chocado era un chico cabellos blanco, piel morena grandes ojos color negro, la chica lo miro con desprecio igual el a ella, eran como dos gotas de agua eran idénticos, pero al mismo tiempo no se soportaban ni uno ni con el otro Haruna le dedico una mirada que nadie podía sostenerla , pero el chico se la mantuvo hasta que la chica sonrío de una manera muy sínica.

Haruna: baya si que eres fuerte, me lograste mantener la mirada- la chica paso al lado del chico y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro a lo que el chico la retiro rápidamente, la chica continuo su camino sin hacerle caso.

La chica caminaba triste, ya el sol estaba cayendo en la ciudad, entro a un edificio grande que decía "Hospital General Inazuma" entro muy cabizbaja y la primera en encontrarse fue la mujer que le había dado ese traje.

Flash Back…..

Haruna se encontraba en la entrada del hospital casi llorando de la frustración que sentía al ver un letrero que decía " NO SE ACEPTAN VISITAS DEPUES DE LA DOCE DE LA TARDE"- la chica simplemente quería golpear al que había puesto ese letrero ella no tenía tiempo para ver a su madre antes de las doce, era a las doce o después, se sentía indignada.

Haruna: y ¿Cómo voy hacer ahora para ver a mi mama?- la chica se sentó muy triste en la será del Hospital cuando una voz la llamo.

¿?: ¿Tú quieres entra a este hospital a la hora que quieras?- pregunto una voz femenina.

Haruna se dio vuelta levemente para ver quien era, la chica observo a con una gran interrogante en su cara.

Haruna: si- dijo temerosa.

¿?: pues tienes que ser voluntaria en el hospital- repitió una doctora muy bonita ojos azules, cabello negro como la noche buen cuerpo de unos 31 años de edad, al menos eso dedujo la chica.

Haruna: ¿voluntaria?

¿?: si, tendrías que servir al hospital unas horas al día o a la semana, como tú lo desees

Haruna: enserio se puede hacer eso- de pronto en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa.

¿?: si pero tendrás que usar un uniforme de enfermera- la mujer le mostro un uniforme blanco a la chica- y tendrás que usar esto- la mujer extendió un gafete- si no lo usa no podras entrar.

Haruna tomo las dos cosas, y le dio las gracias

Haruna: gracias a….- la chica quedo pensando como se llamaba la mujer pero ella no había mencionado su nombre.

¿?: Akane Shido

Haruna: muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias Doctora Akane

Akane: de nada….. disculpa como te llamas.

Haruna: Haruna Otonashi

Akane: de nada Haruna, bueno me tengo que ir te espero mañana.

La misteriosa mujer se fue dejando a Haruna sola.

Fin de Flash Back…

Akane : veo que llegaste Haruna

Haruna: si doctora, ¿Me podría decir que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto la chica.

Akane: si claro, mira lo que tienes que hacer- la doctora comenzó a caminar con Haruna a un cuarto- es cuidar y jugar con unos cuantos niños en recuperación, puedes visitar a tu mama antes o después de cuidarlos pero sin duda el trabajo más importante que tienes que hacer es cuidar y recitar unos libros a una paciente muy especial para mi

Haruna: ¿Quién es esa paciente?- pregunto la chica.

Akane: se llama Yukka Goenji , es la hija de mi mejor amigo y colega medico, ella sufrió un accidente y quedo en estado de coma, así que quiero que leas unos cuantos libros para ella, yo se que la ara muy bien- la doctora camino nuevamente con Haruna y le mostro la habitación de la pequeña Yukka Goenji.

Al entrar Haruna pudo notar que la pequeña estaba conectada a maquinas como su mama, le dio tanta tristeza.

Akane: ella es Yukka antes de entrar en estado de coma era una niña dulce y tierna que le daba alegría a su padre y familia, pero hace unos meses está así y su familia esta muy destrozada, pobre me da mucha lastima.

Haruna le toco la frente y su cabello, enserio no sabia por que en el mundo había tanta desgracia.

Haruna: es muy hermosa

Akane: ella como ya te dije es muy especial para mi

Haruna: ya veo

Akane : te llevare con los otros niños, está bien.

Haruna: está bien

Las dos salieron de la habitación, caminaron unos cuantos por unos cuantos pasillos , hasta llegar a una habitación considerablemente grande donde unos niños gritaban y corrían freneticos.

Akane: hummm no les dije que tenían que descansar- dijo la mujer en forma de regaño.

Todos los niños se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de la mujer y corrieron acostarse a sus camillas.

Lina : ya estamos dormidos- dijo la niña escondiéndose en sus sabanas.

Megumi: si Doctora- la niña hizo lo mismo.

Haruna no pudo evitar reír, antes los comentarios de las dos niñas.

Haruna: son muy malas mintiendo- la chica las señalo, a las dos.

Lina: tu no te metas- la niña salto de la camilla y se puso en pie sobre ella y la señalo con el dedo.

Haruna: pero que niña tan malcriada U.U

Lina: acercarte y te enseñare lo que es el dolor.

Haruna: ¿Enserio?- la chica la vio de reojo U.U

Lina no aguantando más se tiro sobre Haruna, pero está solo le puso uno de sus dedos en la frente evitándole el paso a la niña. Ella daba manotadas a l aire para alcanzar a Haruna pero en ninguna ocasión pudo.

Haruna: si me quieres enfrentar tienes que tener más fuerza- la chica dio un pequeño empujón dejándola caer hacia atrás

Lina: !Que fuerza¡- la niña estaba muy sorprendida.

Haruna la le ayudo a levantarse, pero justo cuando la niña se levantaba, intento golpear en la cara pero Haruna lo esquivo y puso sus manos hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento y la acostó en su camilla.

Haruna: ¿Quieres seguir retándome?- la chica miro de reojo a todos.

Lina: no- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Mientras la doctora miraba con una gota en la cabeza toda la escena.

Akane: muy bien Haruna veo que ya te conociste con Lina, pero te presentare el resto- Akane los miro a todos- MUY BIEN SOLDADOS HAGANME UNA FILA, TODOS.

Los niños sin tardanza hicieron lo que la doctora le pidió.

Akane: muy bien Lina al frente di tu no nombre completo y saluda a Haruna.

La niña miro a Haruna con mala cara y dio un paso al frente.

Lina: mi nombre es Lina Kudou y- la niña apretó los dientes- es un gusto conocerte.

Akane: Runo sigues tu

Una niña con lentes y con dos colas paso al frente muy temerosa.

Runo: mi nombre es Runo Miyami y es un gusto saludarla señorita.

Haruna: el gusto es mío- Haruna se comporto de una manera muy amable.

La pobre se sonrojo mucho.

Akane: Tori sigues tú- una niña pelo ondulado color café, dio un paso al frente.

Tori: Hola mi nombre es Tori Nanyu, y es un gusto saludarla, y también quiero que me enseñe a pelear de esa manera- la niña le extendió la mano en señal de amistad.

Haruna: Hola también es un gusto, y no peleo solo uso las artes marciales para defenderme.

Tori: y puedes usarla para golpear a la gente- un brillo extraño se ilumino de sus ojos.

Haruna: no solo para defenderte, y nada más

Tori: vaya

Akane: muy bien Seth quieres pasar- un niño cabellos dorados ojos azules paso al frente.

Seth: muy bien mi nombre es Seth Yoshida, y es un gusto conocer a una muchacha tan linda como usted- el niño le dio un beso en la mano.

Haruna: pero que caballero

Akane: Megumi te toca- una niña cabellos morados ojos como los de Haruna dio un paso al frente muy confiada de si misma.

Megumi: mi nombre es Megumi Mina y con toda sinceridad le digo que no le tengo mucha confianza-U.U- la niña no tener mucho interés en lo que pasaba en la habitación.

Akane: Megumi- exclamo en forma de regaño.

Megumi: que estoy siendo sincera.

Haruna: y agradezco tu sinceridad

Megumi: ve ella si lo aprecia- U.U

Akane: muy bien Haruna ellos son todos los niños, que de hoy en adelante cuidaras, por qué yo no puedo seguir cuidándolos, y si te desobedecen puedes llamarme para que los tranquilize con , bueno ellos ya saben- la doctora le dedico una sonrisa a todos y se alejo un poco con Haruna para que no la escuchara - mira Haruna lo que tienes que hacer es darle esta medicina que está en la mesa que por haya- la doctora séllalo una mesa con unas medicinas- ya están rotuladas con los nombres de cada uno de los niños para que no te equivoques, segundo de eso debes de vigilar que se bañen y si no quieren me llamas, lo tercero es que se acuesten a las ocho de la noche ni más ni menos, lo cuarto es que le leas un cuento, lo ultimo ver que verdaderamente estén dormidos, ya que son muy mañosos cuando no quieren dormir y ver más TV, y por cierto solo les permito tres horas al día. Cuidalos mucho ya que ellos- la doctora bajo la voz- son huérfanos

Haruna sintió que le golpeaban el corazón cuando escucho la palabra huérfanos, pobres niños eran igual a ella.

Haruna: está bien, Doctora- la chica se escucho un poco triste.

Akane: ¿Estas bien Haruna?

Haruna: si

Akane: mira tu tiempo se repartirá así, Primero visitaras a tu mama, después a Yukka, y por ultimo a los niños, ¿Te parece?

Haruna: si no problema

Akane: muy bien, puedes ir a ver a tu mama

Haruna le sonrío y se fue lo más rápido que pudo con su mama.

Akane: pobre chica.

Haruna llego a la habitación de su mama y al verla se puso muy triste.

Haruna: _ hola mama no se si te me escuchas, pero hoy empeze en la secundaria, te parecerá curioso pero casi me atropellan hoy- la chica rio levemente- pero una chica llamada Aki Kino me advirtió antes sabes ella es muy amigable, también quiero contarte que hoy golpe a Briana, si la misma que me molestaba en la escuela, gracias a mi tío que me enseño artes marciales, y se que le prometí que no las usaría , para venganza, pero te soy sincera fue por qué se atrevió a insultarte y eso no lo pude aguantar, solo la golpe una vez y cayo como roca en lago- la chica río al recordar la expresión de la chica- pero también me sentí culpable, por qué falte a mí promesa, también se me había olvidado decirte que soy voluntaria y que me encargaron unos niños, todos son muy ambles y tiernos solo una que es agresiva conmigo, pero la voy a ablandar con el tiempo, también cuando venia para aquí choque con un chico raro, bueno no debería de juzgarlo ya que un raro hablando de un raro no es lógico, bueno me tengo que ir mama espero que te recuperes pronto-la chica beso en la frente y se fue a su segundo trabajo._

La chica dio una pequeña caminata y entro a la habitación de la pequeña niña.

Haruna: hola Yukka- la chica le toco la frente- me parece que estas un poco despeinada- la chica peino a la niña muy cuidadosamente y la beso en la frente- sabes Yukka debes de recuperarte pronto, para que tu familia no se preocupe por ti, sabes también mi mama está como tu pero yo se que pronto se recuperara al igual que tu, que te parece si te leo un libro, se que te gustara era mi favorito cuando era pequeña mi madre biológica me lo leía todo el tiempo espero que te guste- la chica saco un pequeño libro de su mochila que decía "La sirenita" y comenzó a leerlo para la pequeña Yukka Goenji, al terminar se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y se fue a su ultimo trabajo.

Haruna camino unos cuantos pasos más y escucho a los niños gritando, pero unos parecían planificar un plan, Haruna claro , dedujo que era contra ella.

Lina: si ya te dije tu la atacas por atrás y yo por delante

Megumi: no estoy muy segura, ella me cae bien

Lina: no te me rajes

Megumi: esta bien, creo que ya viene

Haruna entro y los quedo viendo a todos.

Haruna: muy bien niños, es hora de su medecina

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Haruna: muy bien quien es la mayor o el mayor

Haruna no obtuvo respuesta, así que le se ocurrió algo.

Haruna: muy bien la voy a dar de menor a mayor, así que se pueden ordenarse para menor a mayor para saber a quien darle la medicina.

Los mayores creyendo que ya estaban a salvo se pusieron el lo ultimo de la fila cantando victoria, mientras que los menores con un gran aura negra se pusieron en el comienzo de fila.

Haruna: Muy bien así va el orden: Tori, Runo, Sheth, Megumi ,Lina ese es el orden de menor a mayor verdad.

Haruna: Lina me arias el favor de pasar al frente para tomar tu medicina- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la medicina que tenía el nombre de la chica.

Lina: pero, usted dijo que de menor a mayor

Haruna: eso solo fue para ver quien era el mayor, pues ya sabía que los mayores pensando que habían escapado de tomar la medicina primero se iban a poner al final de la fila primero que los demás, y que los menores por obedecerles siempre se iban a poner de primero, así descubrí quien era el mayor quien resulto ser Lina es simple es spicologia inversa

Lina: es muy inteligente

Haruna: me declaro culpable, muy bien pasa U.U

Haruna le dio la medicina a todos e hizo todo lo que tenía que lo restante, pero ya cuando se iba Lina la intento Golpear de nuevo pero está vez Megumi la estaba apoyando e intentaron las dos golpearla , pero Haruna como si nada las esquivo a las dos y las acostó a las dos de nuevo en la camilla.

Lina: como es posible que ella me gane

Después de eso Haruna se fue, pero antes de irse vio que aquel misterioso chico con el que choco, salía de la habitación de Yukka, cosa que le preocupo.

Haruna: Oye tu ¿Qué asías en la habitación de Yukka- san?- pregunto Haruna sin miedo.

¿?: no te interesa, lo que yo estaba haciendo entrometida U.U

Haruna sonrío para si misma y se puso una mano en la cintura.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres, por qué sigues aquí molestándome?

Haruna: eres un estúpido- la chica le dedico un mirada.

¿?: mira quien habla una niña debilucha

Haruna frunció el seño ante tal respuesta.

Haruna: con que niña debilucha, que tal si arreglamos esto afuera.

¿?: lo siento yo no golpeo chica, en especial debiluchas con tu

La chica frunció aun más el seño. Pero después lo miro detenidamente y pudo observar por la condición de su cuerpo que era jugador.

Haruna: no golpeas niñas, bueno ni yo maricas, pero bueno que tal si arreglamos esto por medio de un desafío de futbol

¿?: ya me estas, hartando

Haruna: entonces aceptas el desafío

¿?: hummmmmmm, si quieres perder está bien, acepto

Haruna: entonces vamos a fuera

¿?: esta bien

Los dos caminaron hacia fuera, donde el estacionamiento ya estaba despejado, marcaron las metas para comenzar

Haruna: muy bien el primero en anotar un gol gana

¿?: esta bien, voy a barrer el piso contigo.

Haruna: eres un presumido U.U

El chico puso un balón en medio del estacionamiento y comenzó, Haruna logro tomar el balón con una velocidad impresionante, pero el chico lo robo más rápido aun y anoto un gol impresionante

Haruna: perdi- dijo la chica resignada

¿?: te lo dije solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo, pero por otra parte tu velocidad no fue nada mal, eres muy veloz solo te falta entrenamiento.

Haruna: esta bien tu también eres bueno- la chica tomo el balón y lo tiro directamente al chico quien lo tomo en sus manos.

¿?: me voy, y no me vuelvas a molestar

Haruna: eres un presumido U.U

Haruna salió acompañada por el misterioso chico, hasta la salida del Hospital y allí cada quien tomo su camino.

Al día siguiente…

**Bueno me despido, espero que le guste mi nueva historia, hasta pronto y no se olviden de dejar un Review.**


	2. Una pelea, y una amiga de verdad

**Hola chicos me reporto muy feliz ya que la historia tuvo mejor resultado de lo que yo esperaba, así que para ustedes va el capitulo 2 !Enjoy¡**

**Por cierto quiero advertir desde antes está historia es una poco violenta en el capi que viene lo comprobaran enserio, bueno yo no planifique que fuera violenta solo, bueno es que me salió de chiripa y después de meditarlo me gusto total mi Haruna no es la misma niña que vemos en TV al final de la historia les pondré la personalidad de la verdadera Haruna.**

**Le doy muchas gracias a las primeras personas que me dejaron un comentario:**

_**yahel41**_

_**Hikari Aira**_

_**Hinamori-Hitsugaya**_

_**tqgirlxula23 y la ultima pero no menos importante **_

_**Michelle-Guzman**_

_**Muchas gracias ustedes me suben el animo.**_

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up, el día que Inazuma Eleven me pertenesca Endo saldrá con un enorme letrero que diga S**_**oy**_** un **_**idiota por haberme casado con Natsumi Raimon y estoy arrepentido, **_**y también el día en que Fubur… lo siento Fuyuka desaparesca del mapa del mundo.**

**Una pelea, y una amiga de verdad**

Un nuevo día se levantaba en la cuidad Inazuma, para Haruna Otonashi iba a ser un día más largo de lo común, la chica se levanto a las 5:30 de la mañana, preparo la comida d ella y de su padre, alisto sus dos uniformes, fue a una pequeña bliblioteca y tomo dos libros y los metió en su bolso junto con su segundo uniforme, seguidamente se fue a bañar y después se cambio, su mirada se notaba un poco perdida, tal vez recordaba algo, algo que la había dejado marcada de por vida, algo que no era tan tráumate, pero para ella el traicionar a los suyos era muy traumatico.

Haruna: *Amigos espero que no me guarden rencor por lo que paso en el torneo*- la chica termino lo que estaba haciendo y emprendió su camino asía la secundaria.

Haruna: *quisiera jugar futbol de nuevo con mis amigos de la primaria*- en ese momento a la chica se le cruzo por la mente un recuerdo de sus compañeros y ella jugando futbol y sonriendo más que nunca- los extraño-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero después cesaron.

La chica iba muy pensativa hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella que la hizo voltear enseguida, pero para su sorpresa vio que no era nadie.

Haruna: *esta secundaria está lleno de locos*- la chica volvió a mirar una vez más para después marcharse.

Volvió de nuevo con su paso tenue y lento hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos.

¿?: Haruna- se escucho un grito.

Haruna: Aki- la otra chica termino de llegar

Aki: Haruna, es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo entrecortado ya que había corrido un poco para llegar más rápido.

Haruna: también es un gusto verte de nuevo amiga n_n

Aki: Haruna te parece si nos vamos juntas al instituto

Haruna: claro me encantaría

Las dos se fueron caminando a un paso lento.

Aki: ¿Y dime Haruna que te parece la secundaria?

Haruna: Pues me parece un poco aburrida- añadió la chica con cara de relajación.

Aki: animate, hoy ponen la clases extracurriculares , y por cierto ¿Sabes a cual te inscribiras

Haruna: no se a cual

Aki: sabes jugar futbol

Haruna detuvo su paso.

Aki: ¿Pasa algo?

Haruna: no nada, y no, no se jugar futbol

Aki: que lastima, Endo un amigo mío está luchado para que el equipo este de nuevo en el instituto y necesitamos integrantes sean hobres oh mujer no importa

Haruna: con que hay equipo de soccer en el instituto- susurro la chica.

Aki: ¿dijiste algo?

Haruna: no, mejor nos apresuramos- la chica le dedico un sonrisa n_n

Después de unos pasos más llegaron al instituto.

Haruna: adiós Aki

Aki: Haruna te parece si almorzamos juntas

Haruna: esta bien- la chica siguió su camino-* Aki es muy melosa me recuerda a mí hace un año*- pensó la chica.

Y así pasaron una semana dura, ya que las cosas para Haruna cada día se hacían más difíciles de controlar, ya que trabajar en el diario escolar, la actividad extra-curricular que había tomado le consumía mucho tiempo, la situación se le está saliendo de las manos, pero ella hacia lo posible para sobrellevarlo .

Cierto día después de clases…

Las clases terminaron, y al salir a recreo había un alboroto en el pasillo.

Haruna:*¿Qué pasara?*

La chica se acerco bien para ver que era lo que ocurría, sus ojos quedaron perplejos al ver a una chica golpeando a su nueva amiga.

Aki: ya te dije que yo no quiero problemas- dijo la chica muy adolorida.

¿?: y yo te dije que tu me molestas mucho.

La chica la volvió a golpear de lleno en el estomago dejándola inconsciente del golpe.

¿?: eres una debilucha

Haruna no pudiendo aguantar más se metió a la pelea.

Haruna: Eres un estúpida- dijo poniéndose al frente de Aki para defenderla.

¿?: Escuche bien, me dijes Estupida

Haruna: si, ESTÚPIDA- la chica remarco las palabras.

Aki: Haruna no te metas te golpeara, y yo no quiero eso

Haruna: descuida Aki- la chica le dedico una sonrisa- yo se como encargarme de personas como esta inecta

¿?: me volviste a insultar, esto no lo soportare más- la chica intento golpearla pero Haruna la esquivo muy rápido.

¿?: con que si eh- la chica intento mil veces golpearla, pero en ninguna obtuvo resultado.

Haruna: Eres un Inecta, en especial por qué no sabes pelear lo único que sabes hacer es dar golpes al aire, y por consecutivos que sean no me golpearan, y si me golpearan no me harían efecto ya que tus golpes no son más que reflejos de tu ira y tu frustración por ser aceptada en la secundaria cosa que no lograras con tu inectitud me das pena y vergüenza y deberías enfocarte en cosas buenas no en peleas para demostrar quien es la mejor

¿?: CALLATE- la chica grito e intento golpear a Haruna , pero fallo de nuevo.

Haruna: ya te dije que con el nivel que tienes no lograras vencerme, jamás.

Todos alrededor estaba espantados por que la chica más fuerte de la secundaria estaba siendo vencida por una de primer año y ni siquiera había logrado darle un tan solo golpe, tal vez seria la peor humillación de la vida de la chica.

Haruna: te cansaste ya

¿?: CALLATE, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE TENGO OH QUE NO TENGO QUE HACER- La chica se incorporo y la intento golpear obteniendo resultado por que la había tomado desprevenida.

Haruna: vaya primer golpe que conectas, debe ser un triunfo muy grande para ti, pero creo que terminare con tan absurda pelea y debe ser antes de que los profesores se enteren.

Haruna hizo un movimiento muy rápido, golpeo con su mano firme cinco partes del cuerpo de la chica dejándola inmovilizada, tirada en el suelo.

Haruna: no te moverás en unos minutos eh golpeado cinco puntos importantes en tu cuerpo sin lastimarte.

Aki: Haruna eres impresionante- dijo la chica aun tirada en el suelo.

Haruna: no hables, estas mal herida- la chica la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a la enfermería.

Aki: ¿Adonde aprendiste a pelear de esa forma?

Haruna: debes dormir- la chica toco una parte del cuello y callo desmayada en sus brazos.

Haruna: lo siento, pero no debes saber nada sobre mí

La chica llego a la enfermería donde trataron las heridas de la otra chica.

Haruna: si tu supieras no me quisieras hablar nunca

La chica salió de la enfermería, y todo mundo la quedo viendo con terror y asombro, muchos murmullaron sobre la chica, Haruna ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda con tantas miradas sobre ella, pero siguió su camino asía el baño donde todas las chicas salieron horrorizadas del lugar al ver la.

Haruna:*no puede ser unos días aquí y ya tengo fama de boxeadora, genial en la primaria era humillada y en la secundaria temida esto es el colmo*- la chica tenía una cara de fastidio.

Se lavo la cara y salió de nuevo al pasillo, donde casi no había nadie, así que aprovecho para llamar a Akane.

Haruna: Hola doctora, soy yo Haruna- dijo recostándose en un pared.

Akane: Haruna, sí que querías- pregunto la mujer

Haruna: solo quería saber como esta mi mama si no es mucho pedir.

Akane: bueno tu mama esta excelente eh inclusive está mejorando así que no te preocupes.

Haruna : en serio está mejorando

Akane: si, no te preocupes

Haruna: y digame y Yukka-san ¿Cómo esta?

Akane: pues ella sigue igual- la mujer entristeció la voz-veo que te has encariñado con ella.

Haruna: bueno, creo que sí, es que se parece tanto a mi historia, que bueno creo que la estimo mucho aunque hace poco tiempo la conozco.

Akane: veo que tienes un gran corazón, bueno Haruna me tengo que ir te veo a la misma hora.

Haruna: como ordene doctora.

La chica colgó el teléfono, pero sintió la mirada de alguien de nuevo, pero al voltear se encontró con aquel chico del hospital.

¿?: Hola Haruna, sabes es muy malo ganarse la reputación de la chica más temida en el instituto en tan solo una semana.

Haruna: a ti quien te dijo eso- dijo la chica velozmente.

¿?: nadie, en esta secundaria los chismes vuelan U.U- y unos lo escucha sin querer

Haruna: y dime tu estudias, aquí oh solo estas aquí para fastidiarme.

¿?: por si no lo notaste- dijo el chico tomado su camisa y mirándola con sarcasmo- llevo un uniforme lo que significa que estudio aquí- el chico se recostó en un pared cercana

Haruna: perdón no lo note- dijo la chica con cara de fastidio- pero bueno que quieres para que me molesta.

¿?: solo quería saber , ¿Qué tanto te interesa esa niña Yukka Goenji?

Haruna: eso a ti no te interesa- la chica se sentó en un banca.

¿?: vamos solo es un pequeña duda no te molestes, además pierdes esa sonrisa tan adorable – el chica le jalo un cachete.

Haruna: es una amiga nueva solo eso- la chica aparto la mano del chico de solo manotón-además estoy segura que es una buena niña la cual estimo mucho por qué su historia y la mía tiene demasiada similitud, solo eso.

¿?: pero dejando lo que la pequeña niña, dime ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

Haruna: YO NO SOY AGRESIVA- le grito la chica

¿?: se nota, pero bueno me voy – dijo el chico caminado unos metros.

Haruna: espera- la chica se paro de la banca en un rápido movimiento.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres? U.U

Haruna: no me has dicho tu nombre.

¿?: estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás- el chico doblo en una esquina.

Haruna: PRESUMIDO- grito la chica casi riendo.

¿?: NO MÁS QUE TU – grito el chico de la misma manera U.U

Antes de que el recreo terminara Haruna se fue a buscar a Aki, quien ya no se encobra en la enfermaría.

Haruna: creo me está buscando, la pobre quedo muy asustada con la paliza que le metí a esa chica rara

Haruna comenzó a buscarla por todas partes, pero no la encontraba, hasta que llego a la biblioteca leyendo un libro que por titulo tenia "_Como una niña débil y frágil puede ser una guerrera"._

Haruna: Aki al fin te encuentro- suspiro la chica al ver el titulo del libro.

Aki: Muy bien, ahora me puedes explicar que fue todo lo de hace unos minutos- dijo la chica cerrando en libro de un solo golpe.

Haruna: Bueno ,etto, es que – en eso suena una la campana.

Haruna: me tengo que ir, Chayito- la chica ya se iba cuando sintió que alguien la jalo por la camisa de su uniforme.

Aki: A NO, tu no te vas hasta que me expliques que fue lo que paso, por qué tienes esa habilidad para defenderte sin hacer daño a nadie, y por qué me defendiste.

Haruna : mira te lo explicare- la chica denoto una mirada triste- Yo soy una ninja y mi principal habilidad es defenderme sin causarle daños SERIOS a las personas, y por qué te defendí , es por qué me recordaste a mi hace unos años atrás.

Aki: ERES UNA NINJA- dijo sellándola y poniendo cara de chibi.

Haruna dio un enorme suspiro.

Haruna: si, lo soy

Aki: ¿Pero tú eres una niña?

Haruna: si lo soy

Aki: además solo tienes trece años, como has logrado tener ese nivel de pelea

Haruna: si lo soy, lo siento es que estaba un poco distraída, bueno logre mi nivel por qué desde muy pequeña entreno, para ser exacto 8 años próximos 9 años.

Aki: pues tienes que ser muy hábil

Haruna: si lo soy, mis habilidades las tengo gracias a que me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a entrenar, mi tío el hermano de mi madre adoptiva me ha enseñado muchas cosas, en especial que las artes marciales nunca se usan para empezar peleas, si no que para terminarlas, y que no hay mejor pelea que la que se evita, también cambio mi forma de ver al mundo, ya que el una de las personas que más he querido, pero como nada es para siempre, he dejado mis entrenamientos por unos meses incluyendo también el futbol.

Aki: JUEGAS FUTBOL- dijo muy alterada y señalándola de nuevo con cara de chibi nuevamente .

Haruna: Si- dijo pesadamente -_-*

Aki: ¿Pero tú me dijiste que no?

Haruna: se muy bien lo que te dije-la chica cambio su mirada a una de frustración – el futbol solo trae problemas y eso yo lo comprobé por mi cuenta.

Aki: te comprendo, hace mucho tiempo también yo tuve un problema con el futbol y por eso lo deje de jugar

Haruna: TU JUGABAS FUTBOL- dijo señalándola y poniendo cara de chibi ahora era Haruna la que estaba sorprendida.

Aki: si- la chica bajo la mirada-pero eso es cosa del pasado- la chica se paro y le dio un abrazo a Haruna- muchas gracias por defenderme de esa chica eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

Haruna: Vamos no fue mucho, solo la inmovilice-dijo la chica un poco roja.

Pero las dos cayeron en cuenta que las clases habían comenzado ya hace unos minutos:

Las dos: Adios

La chicas tomaron caminos diferentes y se perdieron de vista una con la otra.

Aki llego a su clase y por una rara razón las clases no habían comenzados así que respiro aliviada. Con Haruna era todo lo contrario el profesor estaba dando clases ya.

Haruna: Profesor puedo pasar es que tuve un inconveniente y no pude llegar a tiempo a su clase

Profesor: Señorita Otonashi, esta es la ultima vez que le permito llegar a esta hora, entendido

Haruna: entendido

La chica entro y recibió la clase. A la salida Aki la esperaba muy impaciente.

Haruna: Hola- Dijo Haruna de improviso

Aki: Hola Haruna, y dime te regañaron

Haruna: Mucho, pero eso no importa y dime a ¿Quién esperas?

Aki: a Endo nos quedamos de ver para irnos juntos a casa

Haruna comenzó a inspeccionar a Aki por todos lados.

Haruna: ESTAS ENAMORADA- grito la chica llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Aki: CALLATE- la chica se abalanzo sobre Haruna tapándole la boca.

Haruna: ES..TAS… ENA..MORA…DA… EST…AS ENA…MORA…DA… EST..AS ENA…MORA…DA…ES...TAS ENA…MORA…DA- dijo la chica entrecortado, gracias a que las dos manos de Aki estaban sobre su boca.

Aki: PERO TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS- la chica se la llevo a un lugar apartado.

Haruna: es…tas… ena…mora…da- dijo la chica entrecortada nuevamente por que Aki le había tapado la boca.

Aki: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto la chica soltándola.

Haruna: es que tu mirada, tu forma de hablar de el, el que todo el tiempo pases con el, y la postura que tienes.

Aki: cual postura -_-*

Haruna: esta- la chica se paro y hizo una pose muy rara

Aki: no es gracioso -_-*

Haruna: si, es muy gracioso, bueno para mi n_n

Aki: me tengo que ir

Haruna: bueno adiós de todas formas, yo también me tengo que ir, hacer una diligencias

Aki: ¿diligencias? que seria

Haruna: cuando se necesita ser serio, se es serio n_n

Aki: bueno te veo mañana

Haruna se dirigió a los vestidores y de allí salió con su otro uniforme, ante la mirada de todos Haruna se ruborizo un poco, pero poco fue lo que le importo y siguió su camino como la chica orgullosa que era. Al salir de edificio se encontró con el mismo chico de hace unos minutos.

¿?: te estaba esperando U.U

Haruna: ¿A mí?- pregunto la chica señalándose a sí misma y mirando para todos lados confundida.

¿?: si a ti , te parece si nos vamos junto al hospital- el chico se mostro un poco sonrojado.

Haruna no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión del chico, se miraba muy tierno.

¿?: con un solo no bastaba U-U

Haruna: no, no es eso solo que te ves muy tierno sonrojado- dijo la chica apretándole los cachetes.

¿?: no me apretes los cachetes que no soy un niño chiquito.

Haruna: si esta bien , nos vamos n_n

¿?: U.U

Los dos caminaron hasta su destino, ya allí cada quien tomo caminos diferentes.

**Bueno me despido, espero por lo menos 2 Review para seguir la historia así que espero sus Review hasta el próximo capi.**

**Y como les dije las características de Haruna Otonashi**

**Edad: 13**

**Sexo: mujer (obvio)**

**Actividades: ser voluntaria en el hospital, jugar Futboll, ser periodista del diario escolar, y también practicar para llegar a ser una gran ninja como su tio.**

**Le gusta: la informática ella maneja todo lo técnico en computadora cuando es manager del equipo, leer, pasar tiempo con su mama,(últimamente esta internada en el hospital), pasar tiempo con su nueva mejor amiga Aki, antes también solía pasar mucho tiempo con Saiyi Niebla su amigo de toda la vida, pero al no presentarse en el torneo (las explicaciones saldrán un poco más adelante) la considera como una traidora, cosa que la suele entristecer.**

**Características : es peli azul marino, su cabello llega hasta su cuello, cuando practica futboll lo sujeta con una coleta negra, sus ojos son grises grandes y muy bomitos, sus pestañas son muy extensas, su cuerpo en muy desarrollado, cuando trae puesto el uniforme de Raimon no se nota, pero cuando practica con su traje de ninja o de Raimon (como dije las explicaciones vienen después) se nota muy bien, la primera vez que Goenji la vio con su uniforme de Raimon se sonrojo mucho. (imagínenselo XD XD).**

**Personalidad: es muy agresiva cuando su le tocan el tema de su madre, también cuando se meten con sus amigos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es pacifica y serena, es como otra persona cuando esta con Yukka la hermana menor de Goenji, cosa que ella no sabe.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió si tienen alguna incertidumbre sobre la personalidad de Haruna me dicen y yo se las contesto con gusto me despido….. ya tengo sueño de repente me quedoo…. ah lo siento me dormí que pasen buena noche y un dulce despertar ….. bye **


	3. Por fin se tu nombre y el partido

_**Hola chicos me encanto los Review que me dejaron, me subieron el animo ya que eh andado un poco depre.**_

_**Haruna: por que **_

_**Yo: se me fue mi gato al cielo de los mininos **_

_**¿?: no existe tal cosa U.U**_

_**Haruna: cállate- lo golpea- no te preocupes el te cuidara desde arriba**_

_**Yo: gracias Haruna, me abrazas **_

_**Haruna: claro- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo- hey presumido di el disclairme **_

_**¿?: esta bien U.U- el chico pelos de punta se saca un papelito de su bolsa- Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a la chica minino**_

_**Haruna: ¬¬**_

_**¿? le pertenece a nuestros creadores Level-up, el día que le pertenesca, Endo bailara la macarena, y…- se sonroja- oye por que pones esto yo estoy feliz soltero**_

_**Yo: Haruna me grito- dije más aferrada a ella y llorando **_

_**Haruna: ya, ya no lo volverá hacer, de eso me encargo yo- Haruna saca un mazo del tamaño de cristo y lo golpea justo en la cabeza**_

_**Haruna: ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR EL DOLOR AJENO- la chica lo pateo y se regreso a consolarme **_

_**Haruna: ¿Qué haces con mi cámara?**_

_**Yo: grabo la golpiza quieres verlo**_

_**Haruna: claro pero antes… disfruten el capi **_

_**Por fin se tu nombre, y el partido contra el Instituto Imperial **_

Ya había trascurrido 2 semana desde que Haruna se había encontrado con aquel chico extraño, la inquietaba el hecho de no saber su nombre, no era que le molestara el no saber su nombre si no la poca confianza que el chico le tenía, los dos se había hecho amigos aunque amigo a golpes, ya que el la golpeaba ella lo golpeaba, así que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero el chico era buena persona. Era día de ir a la escuela y Haruna ya estaba lista, Aki siempre pasaba por la casa de ella antes de irse al colegio así que siempre se iban juntas, Haruna salió de su casa y justo en ese momento Aki la esperaba a fuera.

Aki: APURATE HARUNA QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE- grito la chica desde la calle.

Haruna: Aki cuidado- grito la chica al ver que un carro la iba a tropellar.

La chica cerro los ojos fuertemente, y al abrirlos se topo con quien menos esperaba.

Aki: Endo- dijo la chica atónita

Endo: Aki tienes que tener más cuidado, no se que hubiera pasado si te hubiera perdido- dijo el chico cabeza de balón

Aki se sonrojo a no más querer _"acaso se le estaba declarando" _la chica movió la cabeza un par de beces y después se dio en que posición estaba con el chico.

Haruna: AKI ESTAS…BIEN- dijo la chica entrecortado al ver a Endo sobre Aki y sus labios a punto de besarse.

Aki: Endo…

Endo: si…

Aki: me permites...- dijo la chica intentando moverse

Endo: ha si disculpa- el chico se retiro de cuerpo de la chica muy sonrojado.

Aki: muchas gracias Endo- exclamo la chica para después darle un abrazo

Endo: no fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi posición

Aki: pero lo importante es que tu lo hiciste

Los dos se miraron a los ojos parecían embobados uno con el otro y sin querer Endo le toma las manos a Aki cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero comenzó a gozar del momento, y sin pensar que alguien les tomo una foto, al sentir el flas de la cámara los dos despertaron de su extraño transe.

Haruna: no son lindos – dijo con su cámara en mano

Aki: Haruna…- dijo entre dientes

Haruna: QUE U.U

Aki: dame la cámara- añadió la chica dando un pasito al frente.

Haruna: ¿Por qué? Esta foto se va a ver muy linda en la primera plana del diario escolar.

Aki y Endo: ¿Qué?

Haruna: si, va ser muy divertido además son la pareja del año.

Aki y Endo: no es cierto.

Haruna: hasta miren como dicen todo junto.

Aki y Endo: no claro que no.

Aki Endo : no repitas lo que yo digo .

Aki y Endo: agrrrrrrr.

Haruna: me voy tengo una primera plana que editar- dijo mientras corria.

Aki: no trae eso aquí- la chica salió siguiéndola hasta que la encontró a punto de darle una golpiza a una chica. Perdón chico.

Haruna: no te metas conmigo niño bonito oh te dolerá.

¿?: eres muy patética- U.U –dijo un chico cabellos azules .

Aki miraba la escena con una gota en su cabeza, como podía ser que Haruna estuviera peliando con Kazemaru.

Haruna: dame mi cámara- dijo la chica al borde de la locura O.o

Aki: dale la cámara Kazemru- dijo la chica con mucho miedo.

Kazemaru: que me podría hac…- el chico no termino la palabra ya que Haruna le había dado una patada justo entre medio de las piernas.

Kazemaru: HAYYYYYYYYYY- Grito el chico en el suelo.

Aki: HARUNA OTONASHI QUE TE DIJE DE DEJAR A LOS HOMBRES ESTERILES.

Haruna: que esta muy mal- dijo la chica muy chiquita.

Kazemaru: que esteril- dijo el chico lleno de dolor.

Haruna: así es niño bonito esteril, jajajaja- la risa de Haruna se escucho mucho hasta su casa y detrás de ella cayeron unos cuantos rayos y música tenebrosa.

Aki:n ¿De donde viene esa música?

Haruna: es mi casetera siempre la cargo para hacer sonidos especiales.

Aki: -_-*

Kazemaru: mis bolas- dijo el chico aun en el piso.

Haruna: calma solo durara un par de minutos más, además es mentira de lo que te quedaras esteril.

Kazemaru: ¿Enserio?- dijo el chico ilusionado.

Haruna: no, jajajajajaja – la risa de la chica se volvió a escuchar hasta su casa y un rayo volvió a caer detrás de ella y la música volvió a sonar.

Aki: Haruna deja de hacer eso.

Haruna: ah no esta vez no fue yo.

Aki: entonces de donde viene la música.

Los tres voltearon a ver para todas parte de repente, pero no encontraron nada.

Haruna: eso si que fue raro- dijo la chica.

Aki: si- respondió asustada.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes que en rareza nadie te gana- dijo el chico ya incorporado.

Endo: YA…LLEGE… DE…QUE…ME…PERDI…- Dijo el chico jadeando.

Haruna Aki y Kazemaru: de nada -_-*

Endo: que bueno, saben ya es muy tarde.

Kazemaru: si se nos hizo tarde por la chica rara.

Haruna: quieres otra patada- dijo la chica yendo asía Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no- dijo escondido detrás de Aki.

Haruna: así me gusta manso con gato.

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Haruna : ¬¬

Kazemaru:¬¬

Haruna: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Haruna : ¬¬

Kazemaru : ¬¬

Y así fue todo el camino se tiraban Miradas de odio.

Aki: ustedes dos ya me tienen harta.

Kazemaru y Haruna: ella empezó .

Aki: el próximo de tire una mirada más lo golpeare.

Los dos: n_n hermano de mi vida- los dos chicos se abrazaron los muy hipócritas.

Aki: así me gusta tranquilos sin molestar.

Cuando Aki dobla en la esquina, Haruna pellizca a Kazemaru y este le jala el pelo.

Kazemaru: hayyy.

Haruna: grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Aki: sucede algo.

Los dos: n_n nada.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron al colegio y allí cada quien tomo su camino execto Aki y Endo que se fueron juntos, pero antes de irse Haruna dijo algo a su nuevo "amigo".

Haruna: te estare esperando- dijo mientras se pasaba su puño por la boca como si se la estuviera limpiando (?)

Kazemaru: yo también- el chico hizo el mismo gesto.

Haruna: ¬¬

Kazemaru:¬¬

Los dos tomaron camino diferentes Haruna llego a su aula y como siempre todos los que se sentaba alrededor de ella alejaron sus sillas un poco.

Haruna: *bola de idiotas*

Las horas pasaron y en el recreo Haruna se topo con su misterioso amigo.

Haruna: presumido.

¿?: haaaaaaaaaa.

Haruna: si como no se tu nombre tuve que ponerte un apodo.

¿?: loca

Haruna: n_n oye me esperas para irnos al hospital juntos.

¿?: esta bien pero no tardes, sabes hoy es el partido del Instituto Imperial contra Raimon.

Haruna: hoy es- dijo triste.

¿?: si, oye te pasa algo.

Haruna: nada U.U mejor me voy por que me haces perder mi tiempo.

¿?: yo también te quiero – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe.

Haruna: si yo igual- la chica le dio uno más fuerte.

¿?: yo también- el se lo regreso con más fuerza.

Haruna: igual- ella lo regreso con más fuerza.

De pronto los dos comenzaron a pelear.

¿?: mocosa- dijo mientras la golpeaba.

Haruna: presumido- dijo mientras le daba una patada.

¿?: loca- el chico la tiro al suelo y se puso sobre ella.

Haruna: jugador de poca monta- la chica se dio la vuelta y el quedo abajo, Haruna coloco sus brazos asía atrás para inmovilizarlo.

¿?: oye que haces.

Haruna: nada- dijo para después sacar un hilo de saliva de su boca.

¿?: hay eso es asqueroso.

Haruna: que dijiste- dijo la chica acercándole más el hilo de saliva.

¿?: no nada – dijo pegándose más al suelo para no tocarlo con la su cara.

Haruna: así me gusta- la chica chupo otra vez el hilo de saliva a su boca tragándoselo completo .

¿?: hayyyyyyy que asco – exclamo el chico con la chica aun sobre el.

Haruna: huuuuuuuummmm estuvo delicioso .

¿?: oye se me hace tarde- dijo tomandola delicadamente y poniéndola delicadamente en el suelo.

Haruna: a mí también nos vemos a la salida.

PV Haruna

Despues de encontrarme con el presumido, me fue a mí salón donde las clases aun no comenzaban al entrar todo mundo guardo silencio.

Haruna: *así me gusta*- pensé

Déspues de que el profesor entrar me dijo:

Profe: señorita Otonashi la solicitan en el diario escolar.

Haruna: si, puedo ir-pregunte.

Profe: si pero regrese lo más rápido posible.

Haruna: hai

Me levante y fui directo donde me indicaron, al entrar me encontré con Yenery quien me saludo casi de inmediato.

Yenery: Haruna necesito que cubras el enfrentamiento de Raimon y el Instituto Imperial – la chica me lanzo una cámara y una libreta.

Haruna: hai- dije un poco triste.

Salí del lugar,entre de nuevo a mí salón muy pensativa, las horas pasaron muy rapidas ya que las habían acortado para que los estudiantes pudiéramos ver el enfrentamiento, camine a paso tenue hasta llegar a la cancha y mire a mi enemigo con un uniforme de Raimon y no podía ser traía mi numero de camiseta, comencé a reír y todo mundo me observo pero como siempre los ignore olímpicamente, no podía encontrar un lugar donde poder tomar las fotos bien, cuando de repente vi a mí salvación.

Haruna: Aki- grite y ella me saludo.

Aki: así que cubrirás el partido.

Haruna: si- dije apesaradamente.

Aki: te molesta .

Haruna: no en lo absoluto- respondí .

Aki: oye Haruna…

Haruna: si…

Aki: enseñame la foto que sacaste de Endo y de mí.

Haruna: espera, no comas ansias mañana la sacan en primera plana.

Aki: a sí- dijo la chica tranquila, pero después cayo en cuanta- QUE.

Haruna: si- dije como si me estuviera alagando.

Aki: PERO…

Haruna: saldrá como primera plana y llevara como titular "LA PAREJA DEL AÑO AKI KINO Y SATORU ENDO"- dije mientras miraba al horizonte con estrellas en los ojos.

Aki: QUE ¬¬- me dijo ya enojada

Haruna: no es broma te- le tire un sobre que ella tomo rápidamente.

Aki: ¿Qué es?- me pregunto.

Haruna: ábrelo y veras.

La chica comenzó a abrir el sobre y de el saco una foto.

Aki: O.O O.O -_-* -_-* -_-* -_-* ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Haruna: apoco no me quedo re chula- dije mientras vi como Aki caía estilo anime,

Aki: Haruna por qué editaste esta foto.

Aki me acerco la foto que con tanto amor y esfuerzo me costo arreglarla, les voy a dar detalles, la fotografía era la que había sacado en la mañana, solo que esta tenía corazones flores y mucho más de enamorados.

Aki: HARUNA – me grito con una bendita en su cabeza.

Haruna: pero es muy bonita, quédatela te quedara de recuerdo de "tu amor de secundaria."

Aki: No- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Haruna: solo quédatela.

La chica no me contesto y la guardo el sobre. Despues de eso escuchamos un gran ruido el Instituto Imperial había llegado.

Aki: ya llegaron

Haruna: a sí- conteste a punto de llorar al ver a mi One-chan bajarse del bus, no le había contado a nadie que tenía un hermano y mucho menos que era adoptada y que hacía 8 años no miraba a mi hermano, pero mi corazón se ilumino el verlo tan grande y fuerte como siempre, pero me dolía el hecho de que el no quisiera saber nada de mi, pero también me dolía que el estuviera en ese Instituto ya que no tenía buena fama se sabe que ese colegio destroza a sus contrincantes. Pero sin más mi hermano saludo al capitán y le pregunto algo que no pude escuchar ya que estaban muy lejos, pero después supe lo que era ya que se pusieron a practicar en el campo de Raimon su velocidad era impresionante aun que la mía era mejor , pero aun así las jugadas que hacían eran tan sorprendentes, hasta que mi hermano silvo y le dieron el balón, cosa que yo supe que no era bueno, el pateo con todas sus fuerzas directo asía el capitán, pero el reacciono a tiempo y lo detuvo con mucho esfuerzo.

PV nadie

Todos: ENDO- gritaron todos los integrantes del equipo.

Todos: ¬¬

Después de que los chicos buscaron a un integrante que se había perdido comenzó el partido. El arbitro iba a decidir de quien seria el balón pero Kido dijo que Raimon se lo quedara. Raimon comenzó con grandes jugadas y casi anotan un gol pero el portero defendió muy bien. Pero en cuando el tiempo iba pasando el Instituto Imperial anoto 10 goles y al parecer no se cansaban para nada.

Kazemaru: de que están hecho esos chicos.

Todos estaban muy cansados se notaba que los pobres no resistirían el segundo tiempo Aki y Haruna les sirvieron agua, pero los pobres parecían tristes y muchos no querían jugar pero Endo los termino convenciendo.

El segundo tiempo comenzó pero a los pocos minutos todos estaban completamente cansados y también estaban hasta desmayados en el suelo el único en pie era anteojos quien no soporto la tensión y salió corriendo quitándose la camisa de Raimon con el numero 10. Pasaron unos minutos antes que Endo se pusiera en pie.

Kido: daremos una paliza al ultimo sobreviviente- dicho esto 4 jugadores del Instituto Imperial se pusieron alrededor de la meta y comenzaron a dar pelotazos a Endo **(yo: viva Endo: por que me odias yo: por que eres un idiota por casarte con Natsumi Endo: yo no quería yo: no te hagas imbécil y cállate que me pierdo tu golpiza) ** Los golpes continuaron por parte del Instituto Imperial.

Kido: sal ya- decía a voces.

PV Haruna …

Mi One-chan decía cosas como sal ya, como si alguien fue a salir, pero de repente escuche decir a Kakuma sobre un jugador que iba saliendo a la cancha "_pero si era el presumido con el uniforme de Raimon" _ yo lo mire incrédula no podía creer , pero más fue mi susto cuando escuche su nombre _"Shuyya Goenji" _ pero ese desgraciado era familia de Yukka y no me había contado, un sentimiento se apodero de mi al escuchar su nombre, quería destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Me pare y fui hasta la cancha todo mundo me miro muy extrañada y el arbitro me dijo que tenia que salir de la cancha.

Arbitro: niña sal del campo- me dijo a lo cual hize caso omiso y segui mi camino hacia donde estaba el presumido con Endo, al menos lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie me sorprendió la tenacidad del capitán.

Fin PV Haruna …

PV Goenji…

No quería jugar, pero al ver el capitán del Instituto Imperial golpeando a Endo me enoje mucho, le pedí disculpa a Yukka y me vestí con el uniforme de Raimon, salí a la cancha y pude ver la cara de asombro de Haruna que al escuchar mi nombre por un chico que narraba el partido abrió los ojos como platos, pero me asuste un poco al ver como su expresión de asombro se convirtió en decepción y enojo, fui directo a donde el arbitro y Endo llego muy rápido.

Endo: Goenji llegaste- me dijo Endo, pero en ese momento casi se cae a si que lo ayude a incorporarse.

Solo le sonreí, el arbitro me dijo que no me podía quedar, pero el capitán de Instituto Imperial apareció y dijo que me queda, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Haruna caminar asía donde yo estaba, llevaba su mirada gacha y no podía ver sus ojos, en eso el arbitro le dijo que no podía estar en la cancha, cosas que ni caso hizo, siguió hasta donde yo estaba en eso un balón la iba a golpear, pero puso una mano y lo detuvo sin parar de caminar, fue cuando enserio me dio miedo, todos mundo miraba hasta donde se dirigía se acerco hasta donde estábamos todos.

Fin PV Goenji

Nadie PV

Haruna levanto su mirada se acerco a Goenji y se pego mucho al chico era casi como si lo iba a besar le susurro algo y con la misma se fue de la cancha dejando a Goenji confundido, rojo y temporalmente noqueado, pero el chico movió la cabeza y concentrarse en el juego.

El juego se reanudo Goenji comenzó a correr rápidamente al otro lado del campo de juego y Kido ordeno que hicieran nuevamente pedazos a Raimon, pero cuando tiraron al marco Endo lo detuvo con su nueva técnica God Hand cosa que hizo que muchos se asombraran .Endo lanzo el balón a Goenji quien anoto un gol con su Fire Dragon, después del gol de Goenji todos los jugadores del Instituto Imperial se retiraron del lugar ganando Raimon.

Endo: Muchas gracias Goenji por habernos ayudado en el partito, estoy seguro que estando tu en el equipo las cosas cambiaran- dijo el portero frenéticamente.

Goenji : solo fue por esta vez- el chico se quito su camisa y se la entrego al chico y se fue de la cancha.

Todos quedaron preguntando si Goenji regresaría a lo que Endo dijo que no pero que seguro iban a volver a jugar juntos.

Después de que Goenji salió de la cancha, se dirigió así la aula B, donde una no muy amable Haruna lo esperaba , el chico recordó cuando la chica se le acerco y sin saberlo sus mejillas ardieron, el chico apresuro el paso pero al llegar al lugar indicado no encontró a nadie solo el salón vacio , pero de pronto escucho un estruendo detrás dé el pero al voltear de nuevo se encontró con Haruna ella parecía, no parecía estaba enojada con el chico.

Haruna: TU- dijo muy enojada y llorando.

Goenji: yo te puedo explicar- dijo el chico con la mirada gacha.

Haruna: no tienes nada que explicar por qué no somos nada ni amigos – respondió la chica muy desilucionada.

Goenji: no te pongas así- el chico no sabía por qué pero sintió muy triste al ver la chica casi llorando.

Haruna: no me pongo así por qué no sabía tu nombre, sabes por qué me pongo así.

Goenji: no- dijo el chico sin pensarlo y con su mirada aun gacha.

Haruna: me pongo así por qué eres unos de los mejores amigos que tengo y ni siquiera tuviste la confianza de decirme tu nombre –dijo la chica bajando la voz- sabes yo pensé que era tu amiga pero veo no es así.

Goenji: espera si eres mi amiga – el chico trago saliva el chico le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y decirle a esa chica que si era su amigo era cosa que ni el mismo se la creía.

Haruna: pues a que amiga no le dices tu nombre y menos que es familiar de la niña que cuido en el hospital.

Goenji: la verdad ella es mi hermana.

Haruna: TU HERMANA, lo sospeche pero no pienso regañarte por que yo ya dije que no soy nada tuyo y paresco tu novia regañándote así que me voy.

Goenji: oye mocosa- dijo el chico con la mirada aun gacha.

Haruna: que presumido - dijo la chica.

Goenji: lo lamento, pero no quería que nada te pasara, a todas las personas a mi alrededor le sucede algo malo, mi mama se murió, mi papa me odia, mi hermana esta en un hospital a causa de un tipo malo, y… yo… yo no quería que te pasara algo malo ya que eres una gran amiga, además nunca alguien se había preocupado tanto por Yukka, nunca, eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida y eso tenlo por seguro ya que tu fuiste y eres la única amiga en tiempos difíciles así que por favor no te bayas- el chico estaba con la mirada gacha y lagrimas salian de sus ojos y caían en el suelo ya que el orgullo que tenía no le permitía que la mirara a los ojos.

Haruna estaba impactada acaso el chico era tierno y amoroso, y no aquel con el siempre se golpeaba.

Haruna: jajajajaj- comenzó a reír.

Goenji: de que te ries – dijo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas.

Haruna: de que todo esto comenzó con por no saber tu nombre – dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.

Goenji: me perdonas- dijo el chico ya sin lagrimas

Haruna: si- la chica se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un abrazo que lo dejo impactado, pero el chico le correspondió lentamente y sonrío al tener a la chica entre sus brazos sentía algo muy calido que le gustaba raramente era a la primera persona que le demostraba sus sentimientos y no era tan malo como pensaba de hecho hacerlo con una chica que es igual a ti y desahogarte de esa manera, era como si te quitaran un peso enorme de encima.

Haruna: eres un tonto.

Goenji: no tu lo eres U.U

Haruna: oye me enseñas tu Hissatsu.

Goenji: y para que la quieres aprender.

Haruna: por si faltas algún día en el equipo, además yo quiero ser la única chica que sepa tu Hissatsu especial por favor.

Goenji: te la enseño si me ganas en un desafío- dijo el chico mirada desafiante.

Haruna: esta bien pero esta vez jugare bien para ganarte.

Goenji: ¿Como que bien?

Haruna: si me quitare las pesa que suelo cargar.

Goenji: ¿Pesa?

Haruna: observa.

La chica puso una pierna sobre una mesa y bajo un calcetín.

Haruna: estas – la chica le mostro una pequeña banda con la de Endo que rodeaba su pierna era pequeña y tenía unas letras en Chino.

Goenji: esas son tus pesas- dijo el chico llorando de la risa.

Haruna: además tengo que ponerme mi uniforme- dijo con una mochila.

Goenji: esta bien yo también tengo que alistarme te veo en el campo en 15 minutos bien.

Haruna: en 10.

Goenji: hecho.

Haruna corrió a vestirse a los baños ya que los vestidores la mirarían demasiadas personas, a los 7 minutos salió vestida con una short morado muy tallada a su cuerpo unas una camisa del mismo color solo que más fuerte también tallada a su cuerpo, su cabello estaba sujeto por una coleta y en su brazo derecho y pierna derecha traía vendas blancas que corrian a lo largo de sus dos extremidades y unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos **(yo: Haruna es una ninja, y me vaso en la vestimenta de Nenji el de Naruto y de Sakura con los guantes claro que Haruna como sale en Naruto Shippuden) **

Haruna: preparate Goenji, que no perderé ante tu nuevamente.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernitas y llego al lugar acordado, Goenji ya la esperaba.

Goenji estaba dado vuelta viendo el horizonte, pensaba en un chiste que la había dicho su hermanita el cual no sabía la respuesta y nunca se lo dijo.

Haruna: Goenji ya estas listo, por qué no perderé.

Goenji giro sobre sus talones y se sonrojo de una manera inmensa al ver a Haruna vestida de esa manera se miraba muy bien marcado sus dos atributos.

Goenji: Pu…es.. co..men…ze…mos…- dijo el chico nerviosamente.

Haruna: esta bien- (? )

Goenji puso el balón en medio de la cancha, rápidamente chicos se reunieron alrededor de la cancha para ver el enfrentamiento.

Goenji: las reglas son fáciles, el primero en anotar 10 goles gana, o son muchos para ti – dijo el chico.

Haruna: por qué no mejor 15.

Goenji: hecho.

Haruna obligo al primer chico que paso que sonara el silbato, el silbato sono Haruna se apodero del balón rápidamente.

Publico: es muy rápido- dijeron asombrados.

Haruna se disponía a anotar su primer gol pero Goenji se cruzo en su camino y robo el balón y anoto el primer gol.

Haruna: no te perdonare que me hayas robado el primer gol.

Goenji: y el segundo.

Haruna miro hacia atrás y el balón esta de nuevo en la portería, el juego se reanudo y Haruna anoto dos goles pero Goenji anoto otro tras unos minutos Goenji estaba agotado pero Haruna no, al final estaba el resultado Goenji 10 Haruna 8 pero fue cuando Haruna recordó algo.

Haruna: espera Goenji- dijo mientras paraba el balón.

Mientras en otro lado dos personas intentaban pasar para ver el partido entre tantas personas.

Aki: por favor déjenme pasar de repente una mano la jalo hacia enfrente.

Endo: vamos si no lo perderemos - dijo el chico.

Cuando pudieron ver por fin miraron a Haruna hablando con Goenji.

Aki: trae un uniforme, pero no es el de Raimon .

Endo : es cierto.

Con Haruna y Goenji…

Haruna: espera Goenji- dijo mientras paraba el balón.

Goenji: ¿Qué?

Haruna: necesito quitarme las pesas para moverme a mi velocidad máxima

Goenji: está bien quítatelas.

Haruna se subió a un árbol para quitárselas allí.

Todos menos Haruna: -_-*

Goenji: ni creas que con quitarte eso me ganaras.

Haruna termino de quitarse y las extendió en su mano derecha.

Haruna: hay me siento libre- dijo poniéndose de pie en la rama .

Goenji: ni que pesaran tanto – dijo como si no le importara.

Haruna deja caer las pesas, todo mundo esperaba que solo cayeran en el suelo sin causar alboroto, pero fue todo lo contrario al caer hicieron un hoyo horriblemente grande.

Todos: O.O

Goenji: ¿Cómo pueden pesar tantas esa cosas?- dijo el chico horrorizado.

Haruna bajo del árbol de un solo salto.

Haruna: se siente bien – añadió la chica moviendo sus piernas.

Goenji se acerco a las pesas para intentar levantarlas, pero su sorpresa fue que pesaban demasiado no las movió ni un centímetro.

Haruna: tengo que guardar esto- dijo la chica levantando las dos de una sola vez .

Goenji: O.O

Haruna: que no pesan tanto.

La chica las metió a su mochila y ante la mirada horrorizada de todos siguió el desafío, sin dudar Haruna lanzo su ataque su velocidad era sobrenatural y a los dos minutos ya había logrado 20 goles y Goenji seguía con los de 10 del principio, Goenji sin poder más cayo casado en suelo .

Goenji: tu…ga…nas… ma…ña…na… co…men…za…mos…el… en… tre…na…mi…en…to .

Haruna: Gracias- la chica se acerca y le besa la mejilla dejándolo más rojo.

Haruna: vamos que no te vas a quedar aquí - la chica ayudo a levantarse sobre sus pies.

Goenji: eres una contrincante digna de admirar

Haruna: gracias

**Bueno me quedo aquí, espero como siempre por lo menos 2 Review para seguir la historia, espero que les haya gustado y a petición de **_**tqgirlxula23**___**este capi fue romántico bueno hoy si me despido. **


	4. Al fin se tu tecnica

_**Hai me reporto, y ya me estoy recuperando del ataque de las cucarachas y de la muerte de mi pequeño minino, así que los dejo con la historia.**_

_**¡A l fin se tu técnica! Y Aki se hace novia de Endo**_

Goenji: UNA VES MÁS- grito el chico.

Haruna: Hai- respondió decidida.

Haruna: Fire Tornado- la chica intento hacer la técnica, pero algo al final salía mal y siempre terminaba en el piso golpeada.

Y así siguieron por más tiempo, hasta que…

Goenji: UNA VEZ MÁS- volvió a gritar, al chico le sorprendía la terquedad de la chica por aprender la técnica y su dureza como entrenador.

Haruna: Hai- la chica volvió a intentar, pero esta vez sí le salió bien.

Haruna: lo logre- dijo incrédula.

Goenji: si U.U- respondió de una manera arrogante.

Haruna: LO LOGRE- grito más emocionada, tanto que salto sobre el chico dejándolo caer.

Haruna: Gracias Goenji- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla poniendo de mil colores al chico.

Goenji: no fue nada U.U, nosotros teníamos un trato.

Haruna: si, pero de todas maneras gracias.

Goenji: etto… Haruna…

Haruna: si…

Goenji: pesas mucho bájate de mí- reclamo el chico.

Haruna: con que peso- dijo la chica acomodándose bien sobre el chico de una manera no muy correcta.

Goenji: ¿Qué haces?- pregunto eso ya era normal en ellos.

Haruna: nada, solo me acomodaba para que sufrieras un poco más- respondió la chica tranquila.

Goenji: B.A.J.A.T.E- exclamo el chico enojado.

Haruna: no, me llamaste gorda- dijo la chica enojada.

Goenji: como no decir la verdad GORDA- el chico remarcó las palabras.

Haruna: NO ME DIGAS GORDA- dijo la chica.

Goenji: GORDA, GORDA MIS PINKY- dijo el chico serio.

Haruna: ahora veras pelos parados.

Goenji: loca.

Haruna: presumido.

Goenji: gorda.

Haruna: saya yin.

Goenji: periodista de cuarta.

Haruna: dos pies izquierdo.

Goenji: sabelotodo

Haruna: niño idiota.

Goenji: imitación de ninja.

Haruna: ESTO TE VA A SALIR CARO- la chica se quito sobre el chico y comenzó a llorar.

Goenji: oye ¿estás llorando?

Haruna: s..si- dijo entre sollozos.

Goenji: fue algo que te dije.

Haruna: s…si- respondió nuevamente.

Goenji: lo lamento- dijo preocupado.

Haruna: 

Goenji: ¿Qué te pasa?

Haruna: que te la tragaste completa- respondió aun llorando pero de la risa.

Goenji: ¬¬ U.U

Haruna: si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Goenji: ¿A dónde?- pregunto el chico.

Haruna: no te interesa U.U- respondió con arrogancia.

Goenji: no me digas pues- el chico tomo sus cosas y se disponía a irse, Haruna hizo lo mismo pero antes de perder de vista a Goenji le grito algo.

Haruna: ¡Deberías de reconsiderar entrar al club de Soccer, el capitán tiene mucha Fe que iras a jugar con el piénsalo Presumido!- dicho esto la chica bajo por unas escaleras para perder de vista a el delantero quien pensaba en lo que la chica había dicho.

Goenji: ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?- el chico se sentó un momento a meditar sobre lo que la chica le había dicho, y a observar el paisaje un momento, pero porque ella le dijo eso.

Goenji: Haruna odio cuando te metes en mi cabeza y no dejas de fastidiarme- el chico suspiro un poco para después irse por completo del lugar.

Los días habían pasado desde que Goenji había hecho su jugada especial en el partido de Raimon contra el Instituto Imperial, la verdad el chico comenzaba a sentir un poco extraño el no jugar con los demás chicos, y comenzaba a tener confrontaciones con sí mismo, todos los días pasaba por donde los chicos entrenaban y al verlos sentía emoción y tristeza ya que los recuerdos de su hermana en coma no dejaba que bajara a la cancha y que jugara con ellos como el quería, la verdad sentía una gran confusión por lo que realmente quería. Los chicos tenían un partido próximo con la secundaria Sobrenatural cosa que lo alarmaba un poco, ya que sobre esa institución los rumores eran horribles. Cierto día Haruna caminaba tranquila por la cerca que estaba alrededor de la calle era día sábado y no había clases la chica vestía una mallas que se cortaban antes de llegar a sus muslos una shorts un poco cortos una camisa de tirantes blanca que tenía el dibujo de una calavera en el centro, una cadena adornaba su cuello y una coleta alta y por ultimo sus guantes de ninja los cual siempre carga y su Mp3 en su mano, escuchaba música de lo más tranquila cuando de repente miro a Aki caminar cargadas de cosas y sin ver por donde caminaba.

Haruna: Aki cuidado- la chica mencionada tropezó y todas las cajas le cayeron encima.

Aki: HAY ME DUELE – dijo tomando su tobillo.

Haruna: AKI QUE DEMOCIOS HACIAS CON ESAS CAJAS- dijo la chica saltando de las cerca y ayudándole .

Aki: es que tengo que llevarlas al club de soccer- respondió aun adolorida.

Haruna: pues creo que no vas a poder- añadió la chica mientras revisaba en tobillo de su amiga.

Aki: ¿Por qué?- pregunto inmediatamente.

Haruna: por qué te lastimaste el tobillo- respondió mientras lo examinaba mejor.

Aki: NO, NO PUEDE SER YO TENGO QUE AYUDAR A LOS CHICOS- la chica intento levantarse, pero Haruna la sentó nuevamente.

Haruna: QUE NO ESTAS LASTIMADA- dijo enojada- además te tengo que llegarte a un hospital.

Aki: YO ESTARE BIEN- la chica intento volverse a parar pero fue sentada nuevamente.

Haruna: SI NO TE DEJAS QUE TE LLEVE A UN HOSPITAL IRE CON EL CAPITAN Y LE DIRE QUE ESTAS COMPLETA Y LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE EL- dijo la chica en manera de advertencia.

Aki: que si yo ya me iba contigo para el Hospital- la chica rio nerviosamente ˄˄˜

Haruna: -_-* tu, me sacas de quicio.

Aki: yo también te quiero amiga.

Haruna: mejor vamos.

Aki dio un paso al frente pero no pudo caminar, el dolor era demasiado.

Aki: NO PUEDO ME DUELE.

Haruna: sube- dijo mientras le ponía la espalda.

Aki: ¡QUE! Me cargaras.

Haruna: si no hay problema.

La chica subió a la espalda y se fue caminando lento y platicando con su amiga.

Aki: ahora que voy hacer los chicos confían en mí- la chica estaba muy preocupada por que no sabía qué hacer.

Haruna: tanto te importa el equipo.

Aki: si, no tienen a nadie que se preocupen por ellos, todo mundo dicen que son muy debiluchos pero yo creo en ellos.

Haruna: eres una persona de buen corazón.

Aki: gracias.

Haruna: Aki…

Aki: Que…

Haruna: ¿Qué hiciste con la foto que arregle?

Aki: pues… etto.. emm.. la pegue en mi pared

Haruna: ya sabía el amor que le tienes al capitán es mucho para que votaras la foto- dijo en tono pícaro.

Aki se sonrojo violentamente y solo hizo un puchero de niña berrinchuda.

Haruna: sabes el amor es muy lindo, disfrútalo no sea que alguien más te quite al capitán.

Aki: Haruna cállate.

Haruna: yo solo decía, ya que hay muchas moscas sobre la sopa.

Aki: U.U

Haruna: ya llegamos.

La chica entro al hospital con Aki en la espalda y todo mundo las observaba.

Aki: Haruna, me bajas- dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

Haruna: no, hasta que encuentre a la doctora Akane- respondió la chica mirando para todos lados.

Aki: ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto la chica.

Haruna: es una persona muy especial para mí es una gran amiga.

Aki: ya veo, ¿Pero cómo te hiciste amiga de una doctora?

Haruna: Por qué ella, es la doctora de MI MAMA- Dijo con tristeza.

Aki: O.O… lamento haber preguntado eso.

Haruna: no es tu culpa, tu no sabias nada.

Aki: pero aun así no debí mencionarlo lo lamento- la chica se quedo en silencio hasta que se topo con cinco chicos frenéticos.

Haruna: ustedes que hacen fuera de su habitación- la chica fingía estar enojada.

Aki: ¿Los conoces?- pregunto incrédula.

Lina: si es nuestro fastidio - dijo con arrogancia.

Haruna: como que fastidio, soy su encargada y caminen para la habitación antes, bueno usted ya saben.

Runo: CORRAN TODOS NOS VA A MATAR- todos los niños corrían desbocados por todos lados, hasta que se perdieron de la vista de Haruna.

Haruna: ESOS NIÑOS ME LAS PAGARAN CUANDO LOS VEA- de la cabeza de la chica salía simultáneamente una bendita.

Aki: ¿Qué les vas hacer?- pregunto nerviosa Aki.

Haruna: ya veras, oh mira haya esta la doctora.

Haruna: DOCTORA AKANE – grito la chica, la mujer se volteo para ver a las dos chicas e ir asía ellas.

Doctora: Haruna que haces aquí se supone que tu turno empieza a las 6:30 de la noche.

Haruna: vera doctora es que mi amiga se fracturo el tobillo y quiero que se lo revise.

Aki: no me lo fracture solo se me golpee un poco.

Doctora: Me dejas que lo revise- Haruna bajo delicadamente a Aki de su espalda y ella se fue con la doctora, pero la mujer le dijo algo antes de irse:

Doctora: Haruna, puedes ir a ver que los chicos estén es su habitación es que me los encontré hace unos minutos y estaban muy nerviosos.

Haruna: si doctora iré encantada- o.O

Doctora: está bien- dijo nerviosa.

Haruna se apresuro a ir a la habitación, para encontrar a los niños escondidos debajo de una camilla.

Haruna: CON QUE ALLI ESTAN, SALGAN DE INMEDIATO DE ESE LUGAR.

Todos salieron los más rápido posibles y formaron una fila, todos se pusieron muy nerviosos al ver a Haruna.

Haruna: saben lo que me obligan hacer- dijo la chica a los que todos movieron su cabeza en señal de no.

Haruna: me obligan a hacerles…. cosquillas- después de decir eso todos salieron corriendo mientras reían.

Lina: HAY QUE ATACAR.

Todos: si- Todos los niños se lanzaron sobre Haruna para hacerle cosquillas la chica solo reía a no más querer de verdad se había encariñado con esos niños y ellos con ella tanto que a las que le caía mal se empezaban a llevarse bien.

Haruna: jajajajajajajajaja ya vasta me van hacer que me haga pis hey por fis jajajajajajajaja déjeme.

Lina: no Haru-chan te vas hacer pis jajajajaja.

Después de que casi Haruna se hiciera pis, los niños la abrazaron, todos los niños miraban a Haruna como su hermana mayor hasta Lina que era la más dura.

Haruna: lo siento niños me tengo que ir- dijo la chica.

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijeron muy apesarados y tristes.

Haruna: animo regresare más tarde ¿sí?

Todos: si Haru-chan n_n

Haruna: me voy.

La chica al salir justo de la habitación iba un poco rápido, y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

Haruna: Lo siento mucho… Goenji, vaya mala suerte la mía que te encuentro en todos lados.

Goenji: si también es mi mala suerte U.U

Haruna: adiós presumido- la chica ya se iba cuando una nueva guerra comenzó.

Goenji: tonta- dijo el chico enojado y con arrogancia de siempre.

Haruna: cabeza de puerco espín- respondió la chica.

Goenji: tonta- respondió de una manera instantánea.

Haruna: ahhh eso ya lo dijiste.

Goenji: pues…pues… GORDA.

Haruna: que no me llames Gorda- la chica se abalanzo sobre él como ya era costumbre, y lo empezó a golpearlo.

Haruna: esto te ganas por decirme gorda, bueno para nada, tonto, cerebro de pájaro, ojos de perro mendigo.

Haruna lo seguía golpeando hasta que los niños aparecieron en el lugar.

Seth: ¿Qué haces Haru-chan?

Goenji: ¿Haru-chan?

Haruna: annnn…. Niños… etto le hacía cosquillas me acompaña.

Goenji: ¿Qué?

Todos: si.

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre el jugador de juego y por más que le hacían cosquillas este no se reía.

Tori: Haru- chan él no se ríe es de hierro.

Goenji: si- dijo el chico.

Haruna: yo diría mejor ranseó- todos rieron ante esto excepto Goenji.

Goenji: ¬¬

Megumi: Haru-chan ¿El es tu novio?

Los dos mencionados se vieron y Haruna comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

Haruna: el mi novio….jajajajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reír.

Goenji: ella mi novia, no bromes niña- respondió con arrogancia- es muy fea.

Haruna: NO LE CONSTESTE ASÍ A MEGUMI SAYAYIN- dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

Haruna: niños regresen a la habitación que tengo que arreglar asuntos aun.

Todos: Hai Haru-chan.

Haruna: en que estábamos.

Goenji: en esto- el chico le dio media vuelta y comenzó a pelear con ella.

Los dos reían la verdad Haruna era una de las pocas personas que conocía la sonrisa del chico.

De repente la pelea paro al escuchar una voz masculina, al frente de ellos.

¿?: Shuuya que haces peleando con esta "señorita" en medio del pasillo.

Goenji: PAPA- dijo el delantero.

Haruna: lo siento señor todo fue mi culpa, no debí…- la chica no termino de hablar por que el hombre ya había comenzado a hablar.

¿?: Si es culpa suya, por no darse a respetar que clase de señorita es usted, que no se da a respetar con los hombres y me imagino que así como es con Shuuya así es con los demás muchachos- dijo el hombre con arrogancia en su voz cosa que a Haruna no le gusto, pero como su mama y su papa y su tío siempre le encellaron a quedarse callada ella solo bajo la cabeza.

Haruna: …. *#$%&#=?¡* ojala y se muera*- pensaba la chica.

¿?: y tu Shuyya ya arreglaremos esto en la casa ahora vete.

Goenji: si papa- pero el hombre continuo su insultos para Haruna.

¿? Como puedes estar rebajándote con esa muchacha que se echa que es una mujerzuela.

A Haruna le crecía cada vez más una bendita en su cabeza.

¿?: Además mírala como anda vestida, no es una muchacha decente Shuyya.

La bendita cada vez se hacía más grande.

¿?: Además, estaba sobre ti cuando los encontré se echa de ver que solo le gusta el sexo, y claro como tú eres un ingenuo de lo peor te escogió a ti, espero que no te hayas acostado con ella.

Goenji solo tenía su mirada baja, mientras que Haruna no pudo más y allí fue donde hablo por primera vez después de un tiempo.

Haruna: Disculpe señor pero como dijo antes yo soy una señorita y me doy a respetar lo único que hacía con Goenji era jugar y nada más, somos amigos y tampoco soy una mujerzuela ya que doy gracias a Dios que mis padres me criaron con principios y moral y jamás eh necesitado nada de nadie y menos para vender mi cuerpo, lo segundo NO eh tenido sexo con su HIJO ya que no me urge descubrir mi sexualidad a tan temprana edad además debería de cuidar sus modales ya que no sabe con qué persona se puede encontrar, está vez fui yo, pero la próxima puede ser un asaltante oh alguien peligroso, y mire que ellos no va a tolerar que ningún insulto de parte suya porque lo único que hizo en este momento fue llenarse la boca con sandeces, y mire me voy y no porque usted me lo pida si no porque estar con un hombre tan machista como usted me da asco, con su permiso- Haruna se acerco a Goenji y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla , pero esta vez su beso fue apagado como si los dos estuvieran tristes, y la verdad así lo era como un momento tan mágico se había esfumado tan rápido, como en un momento ellos estaban riendo y al otro estaban tristes.

Haruna fue a ver si le habían vendado el pie a Aki, no le importaba lo que ese hombre le había dicho ya que ella sabía que era una señorita y que nunca habia tenido nada con nadie.

Mientras en otro lugar….

Doctora: ya esta, estarás bien no te preocupes solo tienes que reposar uno días.

Aki: pero, yo…

Doctora: pero yo nada, usted muchachita tiene que descansar y no pensar en nada más.

Aki: está bien.

Doctora: tienes que esperar hasta que Haruna venga, para que te ayude a irte a tu casa ¿sí?

Aki: si.

La doctora se fue y así pasaron minutos, hasta que alguien la llamo por su nombre.

¿?: Aki ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz.

Aki: etto… Satoru… yo… me caí y me fracture el tobillo- dijo la chica sorprendida.

Endo: y dime ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico con preocupación y acercándose a ella completamente.

Aki: si claro, no te preocupes- dijo ya media tonta y toda roja.

Endo: te gustaría que te llevara a tu casa.

Aki: si- respondió toda embobada.

Endo llevo a Aki a su casa, la chica estaba muy roja ya que el chico nunca había pasado su mano por la cintura de ella.

Ya en la casa de Aki…

Endo le ayudo a colocarse en el sofá, para después sentarse a su lado. De pronto un silencio incomodo se apodero de el lugar hasta que Aki lo rompió.

Aki: Endo…

Endo: si…

Aki: te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo la chica.

Endo: si- respondió.

Aki: a ti te gusta alguien- dijo la chica un poco apenada.

Endo: si, pero es un amor prohibido- dijo el chico cada vez más cerca de ella.

Aki:¿Por qué Endo?- la chica se alejo un poco.

Endo: porque ella es toda una dama y yo soy un idiota que solo pienso en futbol, y por eso sería incapaz de hacerla sufrir porque ella es muy importante para mí- respondió el chico tomando su distancia.

Aki: pero por ejemplo si a mí me gusta un chico, pero no le quiero decir por qué no se qué siente el por mí ¿Qué hago?

Endo se puso un poco triste al escuchar eso él pensó que él era el que le gustaba. Pero no lo reflejo en ningún momento.

Endo: tienes que arriesgarte si no nunca sabrás lo que él siente por ti en realidad.

Aki: gracias Satoru, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Endo: espero que te baya bien- el chico se paro y se disponía a irse hasta que Aki lo llamo.

Aki: ¡Endo! ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto la chica.

Endo: si.

Aki: Pero tengo algo que decirte.

Endo: si, y que es.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora cuando por fin se trago todo su miedo y se paro del lugar en el que estaba y dijo:

Aki: Satoru Endo…. TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO- dijo la chica con su cara toda roja.

Endo estaba que no la creía que Aki le había dicho que le gustaba eso tenía que ser una broma.

Endo: QUE- exclamo el chico.

Aki: yo sabía tu no me quieres ahora nuestra amistad se arruinara por culpa de mis sentimientos y tu me odiaras y no nos llevaremos bien y todo culpa de…

La chica no pudo terminar ya que el chico la había tomado por su cintura y la había besado, el beso fue largo y profundo se podía sentir las ganas de los dos chicos que tenían de haberse besado ya hace mucho tiempo, pero como no todo es para siempre Aki se separo del chico, para luego mirarlo a los ojos completamente sonrojada.

Aki: Endo…yo…no se qué decir- finalizo la chica.

Endo: simple solo dime que me amas como yo te amo- dijo el chico.

Aki: TE AMO- Dijo la chica para después unir sus labios nuevamente.

Endo: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el chico.

Aki: si Endo-kun – dijo la chica.

Endo: TE AMO- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a las labios de la chica.

Aki: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO- susurro la chica para después ser besada por los labios de su amado.

Mientras en otro lado…

Haruna caminaba distraída y nuevamente por la cerca de la calle, eso era raro para la gente pero no para ella era total y completamente normal estaba un poco molesta ya que Aki se había ido y no le había dicho nada, se puso sus Mp3 en sus oídos y cantaba todas las canciones que se reproducían , hasta que escucho…

_**Y yo me quedo aquí, y cuando se ponía bueno que mala soy, pero bueno se preguntaran por que el romance tan rápido entre Endo y Aki, pues simple estoy súper, extra , mega, recontra, archí, enojada con lo de Natsumi y Endo en Inazuma Eleven Go, así que no quise tardar y desde el comienzo voy a poner a Endo y Aki en mi finc, así tomen eso Level-5 jajajajajaja. Ya saben queja, demandas, amenazas de muerte, dejen sus Review. **_

_**Matta-nee n_n**_


	5. ¿Quien es ese chico?

_**Hola chicos me reporto, diciendo algo bien importante, que responderé a sus Review: **_

_**Shizuka Shuuya: Bueno primero gracias por tu Review, me alegra que leas mi historia, si pobre de Haruna pero créeme Goenji se lo va a compensar, bueno con lo de Endo Aquí fue una decisión desde el comienzo, así que también me alegra que te guste esa pareja, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes tu Review, si también me gustaría que pusieran esta pareja en el anime bueno me voy. **_

_**Crash fanficoot**__**: Claro que se quién eres, perdona si te hice sentir que no sabía, me alegra que te guste mi historia, si es un poco triste, pero veras como se pondrá más alegre bueno te dejo.**_

_**Michelle- Guzman: Verdad que si es un maldito, pero bueno que se va hacer es el papa de Goenji , créeme que yo también lo mataría a golpes, mira Goenji si se lo va a recompensar, bueno me voy. **_

_**Ali-chii: Me alegra que te guste mi Finc, y gracias por todos tus Review.**_

_**Yahel41: Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus Review, mira yo también me puse triste con lo de Natsumi y Endo, Porque si hacen un maldita votación en Japón y no en todo el mundo así verían que hay mas fan EndoXAki que NatperraXEndo bueno me voy porque me estoy poniendo agresiva y cuando eso pasa me calmo hasta las 4 horas después. **_

_**Y muchas Gracias a las otras personas que me dejan sus Review: Kizara Furenji, tqgirlxula23, caro saku, hina 15, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Hikari Arai Muchas Gracias por ustedes es que sigo este fin, bueno los dejo.**_

_**Quién es ese Chico…**_

_**Recordatorio…**_

_Haruna caminaba distraída y nuevamente por la cerca de la calle, eso era raro para la gente pero no para ella era total y completamente normal estaba un poco molesta ya que Aki se había ido y no le había dicho nada, se puso sus audífonos de su Mp3 en sus oídos y cantaba todas las canciones que se reproducían, hasta que escucho…_

_¿?: _CAPITANA DETENGASE- grito una voz no muy lejos.

Haruna volteo de inmediato al escuchar su vos.

Haruna: Saiyi… - pronuncio Haruna casí incrédula.

Saiyi: ¿Cómo te ha ido capitana?- dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

Haruna cambio su expresión a una seria ante el sarcasmo del chico, y dijo un serio y seco _**que quieres**_.

Saiyi: sabia que captarías rápido capitana- exclamo el chico ya cerca de ella.

Haruna: TE DIJE QUE QUIERES- repitió la chica.

Saiyi: !CAPITANA TE RETO A UN DUELO!

Haruna: ¿Un duelo?- repitió la chica.

Saiyi: si recuerdo que en la primaria, tú eras más fuerte que mí, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado, y también quiero ver cuánto eh mejorado yo- dijo el chico con ejes de grandeza.

Haruna: "Lo siento no estoy interesada"- respondió fríamente, para luego seguir caminado, cabizbaja y triste.

Saiyi: HUIRAS DE NUEVO COBARDE…- grito el chico, muy enojado.

Haruna solo siguió su camino, de lo más tranquila, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, cosa no visible para el chico.

Saiyi: TE DIJE… QUE SI VOLVERIAS A HUIR- repitió el chico sacando un balón y pateándolo con fuerza.

Haruna se percato del disparo, pero no se movió ningún centímetro y solo dejo que le balón avanzara, ya no le importaba si la quería golpear de hecho ya no le importaba que pasaría con ella se sentía muy mal solo por un pequeño error, pero justo cuando el balón la iba a golpear, Goenji apareció y lo pateo de regreso con mucha ira y frustración.

Goenji: POR QUE PATEASTE ESE BALON- grito el chico ocultando a Haruna detrás de él de una manera sobreprotectora.

Saiyi: ese asunto a ti no te interesa…- dijo el chico con arrogancia. U.U

Haruna: GOENJI POR QUE PARASTE EL BALON- exclamo la chica con ira y apartando de su lado a Goenji y avanzando.

Goenji: POR QUE TE IBA A GOLPEAR TONTA- dijo el chico tomándola por la muñeca para que no siguiera avanzando.

Haruna: ¡Suéltame!, que me golpe si es lo que quiere- exclamo la chica poniéndose en frente de Saiyi.

Saiyi: NO TE QUIERO GOLPEAR, SOLO QUIERO ENFRENTARME A TI- dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola violentamente.

Haruna: PERO POR QUE QUIERES ENFRENTARME A MI SAIYI-KUN- dijo la chica tomando su cara con ternura y asiendo que mirar a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y angustia.

Saiyi: POR QUE ERES UN TRAIDORA- dijo el chico con lágrimas llenas de dolor y resentimiento.

Haruna: Pero yo…- trato de excusarse la chica.

Saiyi: pero yo nada, nos abandonaste, y por eso perdimos… tu no tuviste que ver la cara de todo, estaban destrozados lloraban y principalmente te culpo a ti Haruna Otonashi por abandonarnos cuando más te necesitábamos, tu eres una mala persona- el chico se limpio el resto de lagrimas que quedaban y vio a Haruna con odio.

Saiyi: TE ODIO, NO SE COMO FUE QUE LLEGUE A LLAMARTE MÍ MEJOR AMIGA- Dijo el chico con odio y marchándose del lugar.

Haruna: !Lo lamento¡- grito la chica llorando.

Saiyi: no tienes porque lamentarlo, ya que nadie te necesita- grito el chico sin voltearla ver.

Haruna: Saiyi-kun…-susurro la chica muy en sus adentros.

Goenji: ¿Quién era ese tipo?- pregunto secamente.

Haruna: ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA- grito mientras se iba del lugar.

Goenji intento seguirla, pero se perdió en un callejón, el chico sabía exactamente donde la iba a encontrar. Se había hecho tan predecible para el saber donde estaba, cuando cambiaba a cada uno de sus estados emocionales.

Camino directo a la secundaria, asía un árbol grande, el más grande que había en la secundaria, sabía que se encontraba allí ya que siempre que se deprimía se subía a ese árbol a llorar a mares, el chico camino asía el árbol y allí estaba, llorando como loca, subida en ese árbol un día sábado, el chico subió como pudo y allí estaba con su mirada perdida viendo su medallón.

Goenji: puedo- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Haruna: que haces aquí- reprocho con ira- no quiero tu miseria-respondió la chica secamente.

Goenji: cállate, que yo no vine a darte mi miseria, solo quiero saber ¿Quién era ese tipo?- dijo el chico serio.

Haruna: era mi mejor amigo- dijo la chica entre sollozos.

Goenji: ¿Por qué dices era?- pregunto el chico.

Haruna: POR QUE ME ODIA, OH ACASO NO LO OISTE- grito la chica.

Goenji: ¿Pero por que te odia?- pregunto el chico nuevamente sintiéndose como un perfecto idiota.

Haruna: porque los abandone cuando eran las semifinales del torneo especial para escuelas.

Goenji: y porque, acaso no fuiste- pregunto el chico sintiéndose más idiota.

Haruna: porque ese día mí mama sufrió un accidente, y no pude ir, por ver como estaba- dijo la chica entre lágrimas al acordase de su mama Hospitalizada.

Goenji: un accidente…-repitió el chico incrédulo.

Haruna: si- la chica se limpio algunas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos grises llenos de dolor- hace unos meses, mi mama conducía para ver la final del torneo especial de la escuela, ya que prometíamos ser los campeones.

Goenji: la escuela Seigoku Ninja…- repitió el chico.

Haruna: esa misma, pues a media hora de empezar el partido mi celular sonó, y una persona me dijo que mi mama estaba en un hospital después de tener un accidente en su carro, yo sin dudar me fui del lugar y mis compañeros me consideran traidora por huir del lugar. Sin tan solo me dejaran explicarlos, no me dejan que les diga una sola palabra.

Goenji: Te comprendo- susurro el chico.

Haruna: dijiste algo- pregunto la chica.

Goenji: nada, pero dime ya estas mejor-pregunto preocupado.

Haruna: no-la chica volvió a llorar- los extraño a todos son mis amigos del alma, y sé que me odian por abandonarlos, no me comprenden.

Goenji: si eran tus amigos de verdad, no tienen porque odiarte, es más deberían de apoyarte ahora más que nunca-rectifico el goleador.

Haruna: Gracias Goenji…-dijo la chica para después lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo como muñeco de felpa.

Goenji: espera mocosa, nos vamos a caer del árbol, y yo voy hacer quien salga lisiado- reclamo el chico con miedo.

Haruna: Gracias por ser mi amigo- la chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Goenji: Haruna…

Haruna: si…

Goenji: has estado en esas situaciones incomodas en las que quieres salir a toda costa, pero te da pena decirlo…

Haruna: si…-respondió la chica abrazándolo más.

Goenji: esa es un de esas situaciones así que- el chico aclaro su garganta- "QUITATE QUE APLASTA A MIS POBRES HUESOS- Grito el chico serio.

Haruna: eres un idiota, presumido - dijo la chica entre susurros y lo abrazaba cada vez más- no comprendes nada sobre las mujeres.

Goenji: y tu eres como una muy molesta y mocosa hermana menor.

Haruna: Gracias nadie me había dicho palabras tan tiernas palabras antes- respondió la chica mientras el sueño le empezaba a ganar.

Goenji: ahh- dijo extrañado y resignado.

Haruna: Te quiero mucho, eres como el hermano mayor que tengo pero que nunca se encargo de mí- dijo la chica luchando con él sueño.

Goenji: ¿hermano mayor?- le pregunto el chico, pero esta ya estaba profundamente dormida- *_que hago se durmió, me da pesar despertarla se parece tanto a Yukka cuando algo la entristece*- _el chico se acomodo en el roble y allí estuvo hasta que Haruna se levanto de su sueño, después de una corta despedida y unos te odio, Haruna y Goenji se marcharon del lugar.

Haruna:*será mejor que valla con Aki a ver como sigue*-penso la chica sin evitar molestarse al acordar que Aki la había abandonado en el hospital.

Tras una corta caminata llego a la casa de Aki, esta la recibió con mucho temor ya que le preocupaba lo que le podría decir o hacer, pero de todas maneras tenían que háblale ya que quería pedirle un favor. Un favor que no a cualquier persona se lo pediría, y menos a Haruna sabiendo lo temperamental que era.

Haruna: y dime ¿Cómo está tu pie?- pregunto la chica sin rodeos. Sin ocultar su fastidio.

Aki: bastante bien- respondió tranquilamente.

Aki: Haruna…

Haruna: si dime…

Aki: Me harías un favor…

Haruna: depende- balbuceo la chica.

Aki: ¿De qué?

Haruna: que lo que me quieras pedir, mira no bailare, no usare tacones, no me vestiré como animalito, no cantare aunque lo hago muy bien, no seré chaperona, y no le hablare amistosamente al capitán, no le hablare al rarito de Kazemaru, no explico problemas de Matemáticas, y no entrare por ningún motivo al club de soccer -explico la chica con una pizarra que sepa Dios de donde la saco-exceptuando a eso, lo que quieras

Aki: lo que quiera- balbuceo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Haruna: si lo que quieras- respondió como si no le importara.

Aki: pues veras Haruna yo soy la única asistente de Raimon y debido a mi lesión estaré indispuesta unos días así que…quiero que me suplantes unos cuantos días en lo que pasa lo del partido de la secundaria Sobrenatural- dijo la chica finalmente con ojos de cachorro.

Mientras tanto Haruna escuchaba atentamente, parecía de lo más tranquila cuando.

Haruna: QUE, NI LOCA- exclamo la chica como loca.

Aki: vamos Haruna no seas mala- suplico la chica.

Haruna: no, no, y no, no seré jamás una de las asistentes de Raimon- dijo la chica asiendo pucheros.

Aki: pues que lastima, ya que yo te iba a contar algo importantísimo que me pasó con Endo- añadió la chica llamando la atención por completa de la otra.

Haruna:…que cosa….-pregunto con curiosidad.

Aki: lo siento no te diré, al menos que…- agrego.

Haruna: no me convencerás así- respondió la chica.

Aki: hay si supieras lo que hicimos en la tarde te morirías de seguro- exclamo la chica para darle más curiosidad.

Haruna: ya te dije que no me convencerás-dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y cubría sus orejas con sus manos.

Aki: que mal que no quieres- dijo está tranquila.

Haruna: no caeré- respondió a punto de acceder.

Aki: está bien…solo me sentare…tranquila…sin compartir mi secreto… a nadie… y tan interesante que es- termino la chica.

Haruna: está bien, dime el secreto y yo ser la tonta asistente- replico la chica casi llorando.

Aki: pero antes firma aquí, aquí y aquí- la chica saco una hoja.

Haruna: ¿Qué es?- pregunto la chica.

Aki: un documento legal que te obliga a cumplir con tu parte del trato.

Haruna: está bien- la chica accedió a regañadientes.

Después de unas firmas y unas cuantas miradas ¬¬ Aki comenzó a hablar.

Aki: pues veras Haruna- está estaba con unas palomitas totalmente concentrada escuchando.

Aki: pues veras Endo es… mi novio – dijo la chica.

Haruna: enserio…-replico incrédula.

Aki: si- dijo feliz.

Haruna: me alegro por ti y además ya tengo nuevas víctimas jaujau jaujau- rio la chica y detrás de ellas cayeron rayos y se escucho una música tenebrosa.

Aki: dame la casetera- dijo la chica.

Haruna: pero es para mis efectos especiales- se defendió asiendo pucheros.

Aki: no me importe asusta a la gente- dijo la chica regañándola.

Haruna: jumm- le dio la casetera casi llorando.

Haruna: cuídala mucho, le gusta que la escuchen muchas personas, no la pongas en mesita de noche, no le gusta estar cerca del agua, y dice que odia a Endo-

Aki: estas exagerando- añadió la chica.

Haruna: no eres mala-

Los días pasaron, Haruna era la única asistente del equipo cosa que le causaba miedo a muchos ya que les había contado ciertos rumores de la secundaria Sobrenatural como que cuando la secundaria sobrenatural iba a perder soplaba un viento muy fuerte o que los jugadores presentaban fuertes fiebres por varios días o que ya en el campo no se podían mover, cierto día Haruna se fue del campo temprano y cuando volvió se encontró con la sorpresa que Goenji se había unido al equipo.

Haruna: con que decidiste unirte al club- exclamo la chica a Goenji, todos se la quedaron viendo asombrada.

Goenji: si U.U

Haruna: n_n que bien- la chica corrió a abrazarlo.

Todos: QUE…

Goenji: Haruna nos están viendo, por favor suelta mi brazo.

Haruna: ¬¬ está bien, pero nos vamos juntos. n_n

Goenji: si U.U

Endo: no sabía que se conocían.

Haruna: si de hace ya unas semanas.

Endo: que bueno, oye sabes algo de Aki- pregunto el muchacho.

Haruna: si ya está mejor, pero deberías ir a verla, no deberías, tienes que ir a verla Capitán.

Endo: si- el chico se sonrojo- bueno chicos mañana es el enfrentamiento contra la secundaria sobrenatural, es mejor que descansemos.

Haruna:*_por qué no dice que quiere ir a ver a Aki y ya* -_-*_

Al día siguiente…

**(Yo: dejo en claro no voy a entrar en detalles de los partidos)**

Era de mañana y el partido contra la secundaria sobrenatural, se llevaba a cabo, el cual fue muy raro ya que al principio Raimon llevaba la delantera pero después de unos minutos los jugadores de Raimon no podían moverse ni hacer ninguna jugada, pero al final Endo descubrió como romper la técnica, y salieron así victorioso, entrando automáticamente al torne Futbol Frontera, como lo había prometido Natsumi Raimon.

**Bueno me despido ya fue mucha presión esta semana disculpen por no haber subido el capi antes, no se les olviden dejar Review.**


	6. Dónde está el manual secreto

_**Que hubo le mis chicos, yo aquí molestándolos de nuevo, jejeje buen:**_

_**Anónimo: muchas gracias por tus Review.**_

_**Kizara Furenji: muchas gracias por tu Review no te importa que te hayas atrasado con mi historia lo importante es que te reportaste, tal parece muchos odian al padre de Goenji (incluyéndome ¬¬) jajajajajaja yo tengo unas amistad parecida es muy brusca y tierna a la vez, bueno gracias una vez más.**_

_**Ali-chii: gracias por tus Review, me encanta que haya muchas personas que les guste AkiXEndo, así reuniremos un ejército para atacar a Japón jau, jau, jau.**_

_**Tqgirlxula23: muchas gracias por tus Review, y que bien que te guste mi fanfic jejeje, bueno y como me lo pediste, aquí traigo un poco más de mi fanfic, gracias de nuevo y espero tus Review. **_

_**Yahel41: espero que Kido no haya destruido tu cuarto, porque si lo hizo ¬_¬ lo golpeare con un palo, jejeje , muchas gracias por tus Review, bueno me despido y sigue leyendo.**_

_**p.d: dile a Kido que Haruna seguirá con Goenji. XD XD **_

_**Miku Sammiya**__**: **__**bueno primero que nada BIENVENIDA a mi finc, segundo gracias por tus Review, tercera bueno espero que te guste este capi n_n**_

_**Michelle-Guzman: Hermanita qué bueno que te guste, y gracias por los Review, y si Haruna está un poquitín lanzada, pero como tu dijiste está mejor así, jejejeje bueno me despido y espero que continúes pronto tus historias, Matta-ne Mii-chan.**_

_**Shizuka Goenji**__**: si**__** que**_ _**malo es Saiyi por hablarle así a Haruna, pero creo que las cosas entre ellos se solucionara pronto, (creo) bueno si no se solucionan siempre está la opción de matarlo a escobazos ¿?y que bien que Goenji salió al rescate, que bien le queda al cabecita de ajo hacer del héroe jejeje, y lo del árbol es que vino a mi después de que me golpeé la cabeza en una puerta ( ¿?) Bueno también lo de EndoXAki fue planeado desde que supe que en Inazuma Eleven Go, está esa estupidez de EndoXNatsuperra, pero bueno las cosas son así, jejeje me despido y espero tu Review.**_

_**Hikari Etsuko: gracias por tu Review, bueno si tu odias a Saiyi por hablarle así a Haruna, yo lo quiero tres metros bajo tierra, y además Level-5 está también en mi lista de enemigos por destruir, reuniré dinero y comprare los derechos de Inazuma Eleven Go y todas las escritoras lo corregiremos y pondremos muchos besos entre EndoXAki y HarunaXGoenji jau jau jau. O.o**_

_**P.D: tus historias son increíbles de las mejores que leído. n_n**_

_**Y ahora si el maldito Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-Idiotas (Apodados por mi) y yo hago Fanfic sin fines de lucro (que profesional sonó eso XD XD) jajá los dejo de aburrir para ir con la historia.**_

_**Bueno antes les quería decir a todos muchas gracias ya que he llegado ha 29 Review con solo 5 capis, jamás pensé que mi historia llegara a eso, bueno gracias n_n**_

Chapter: 6 ¿Dónde está el Manual secreto?

Un nuevo día se levantaba en Inazuma Town así también los alumnos del instituto Raimon debían asistir a clases Haruna Otonashi se levantaba sin ganas de ir al instituto no tenía la intención de ir pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó con la canción Still I Love you no quería contestar pero supo de inmediato quien era.

Haruna: ¡Que quieres!- dijo de mala gana

Goenji: ¡Apúrate ya es tarde te espero afuera de la casa!- eso fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

La chica solo suspiro cansada y salió de su cama lo más rápido que pudo ese chico sí que la molestaba. Bufo tranquila cuando ya se encontraba totalmente lista, salió de la casa y allí se encontraba Goenji justo en la entrada de la casa. Salió con un emparedado en la mano y con su MP3, mientras escuchaba música, al ver a Goenji ni se inmuto solo siguió caminado.

Goenji: oye Haruna porque tardaste tanto- dijo el chico caminando justo al lado de ella

Haruna: "_si tu eres mi corazón, te amo y nunca te dejare ir" _– la chica cantaba en voz alta sin prestar atención al chico.

Goenji: me estas escuchando- exclamo el chico enojado.

Haruna: "_cuando estoy cerca de ti siento que mi corazón va a explotar"- _la chica siguió cantando sin prestar atención.

Goenji: como quieras U.U

Los dos siguieron caminando sin decir ninguna pregunta hasta que escucharon a Endo gritar ¡Futbol Frontera! Por toda la calle fue cuando la chica quito sus auriculares de sus orejas y se digno a hablar con el chico.

Haruna: dime que has hecho el fin de semana- pregunto la chica.

Goenji: …..

Haruna: es la ley del hielo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Goenji: no me molestes U.U, y la pase bien, nada bueno- el chico la alejo un poco de él, últimamente se le acercaba mucho y eso no era costumbre para él.

Haruna: el capitán está muy emocionado por el torneo- dijo la chica mientras se tiraba a la espalda del chico para que la cargara.

Goenji: si…. y oye que haces no soy tu mula- el chico intento bajarla de su espalda.

Haruna: Tch… necesito silencio tengo mucho sueño, me quede hasta la madrugada haciendo tarea, así que necesito paz – la chica poso su cabeza en la espalda del chico y este solo respiro resignado sabía que no había nada que hacer ella era así, así que siguió caminando tranquilo sin decir ninguna palabra llegaron al instituto y todo mundo poso sus miradas en ellos parecían una pareja muy disfuncional.

Las clases pasaron lentas y tortuosas para los dos chicos, mientras Endo no dejaba de hablar del torneo de Futbol Frontera ganándose el odio de muchos ya parecía un CD rayado, al terminar las clases se dirigieron de inmediato al club de soccer, al entrar todo mundo esperaba que Endo dijera quien era su contrincante.

Endo: nuestro siguiente contrincante es- el chico hizo una pausa y todos lo vieron ilusionado- aun no lo sé- todos lo vieron con pena ajena.

En eso entra el entrenador e interrumpe a Endo.

Entrenador: es la secundaria salvaje- dijo el hombre sin previo aviso.

Endo: la secundaria salvaje- menciono el chico de inmediato.

Entrenador: si, a y algo mas- detrás del hombre apareció un chico de cabello azul, alto y flaco.

¿?: Hola soy Domon- dijo el chico saludando a los presentes.

Entrenador: baya sí que eres curioso por empellarte en algo tan insignificante – todos los integrantes los miraron mientras se marchaba.

De inmediato Aki lo miro y lo saludo muy amistosamente, al principio a Endo le dio algo de celos, pero después lo ignoro completamente, y tomo al chico por la mano.

Endo: Bienvenido al club, entrenaremos duro para jugar el partido….

Domon: oye espera es la secundaria salvaje

Endo: y que con eso- pregunto muy ingenuo.

Domon: que es una secundaria muy fuerte en especial cuando se trata de jugar en grandes alturas tanto como su habilidad y capacidad de saldo es muy buena

Someoka: y tu como puedes sabes eso eres nuevo?- pregunto el chico rápidamente con su típico carácter.

Domon: tuve la oportunidad de jugar con ellos.

Endo: no importa nosotros tenemos, tornado dragón, tormenta explosiva, impacto dragón

Domon: lo más probable es que intenten tapar los tiros desde arriba

Goenji: Domon tiene razón- dijo el chico llamando la atención de todos - yo tuve la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos.

Endo: ya se…. Hay que crear nuevas técnicas especiales.

Todos lo miraron extrañado y salieron a intentar crear las técnicas.

Solo quedaba Haruna y Goenji en el pequeño club.

Haruna: y tu no piensas ir a practicar- dijo Haruna parándose de una manera como si le estuviera exigiendo que fuera a practicar.

Goenji: eso a ti no te interesa U.U- el chico apoyándose en una pared

Haruna se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras le palpitaba una vendita en la cabeza.

Haruna: como que no me interesa cabeza de ajo- la chica tenía el puño cerrado y apuntaba a donde el chico estaba en suelo.

Goenji: ¿? ¬_¬ ?

Haruna: mejor camina y ve a entrenar… sabes tienes la cabeza muy dura- dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

Goenji: esto me gano por ser tu amigo- dijo entre murmullos mientras salía del lugar seguido por Haruna.

Muchos chicos intentaban hacer técnicas pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

Haruna: presumido cabeza de ajo, nos vamos juntos- pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba el chico.

Goenji: claro, pero a las 5:30?- pregunto el chico.

Haruna: si a las 5:30

Goenji: te veo fuera de Laira Ken- dijo el chico mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba tranquilo.

Haruna: claro no me falles- la chica camino muy lento, camino distraída hacia un campo abandonado para entrenar un poco sin que nadie la viera y así divagar un poco su mente. Llego al lugar y de inmediato se puso a entrenar.

Con los chicos…

Goenji, Endo y Kazemaru se encontraban platicando del tema de las técnicas especiales tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que el dueño del restaurante había dicho algo de un manual secreto e inclusive incluyeron el tema del manual secreto a su plática pero después los dos chicos reaccionaron al unimismo.

Los dos: ¡Un manual secreto!- exclamaron los dos chicos al caer en cuenta lo que el señor había dicho

Endo: no es una libreta- pregunto el chico- porque yo tengo una.

Señor: la libreta es solo una parte del manual secreto- respondió sin voltearlos a ver, sacudió unas cuantas cosas y miro a los tres chicos.

Señor: con que tu eres el nieto de Daisuke Endo- dijo el hombre riendo pero dejo de reír para apuntar su cucharon contra Endo cosa que hizo que el chico se cayera.

Señor: olviden el manual solo les traerá problemas, pero aun así quieren saber dónde está.

Endo.: claro que si- dijo el chico.

Señor: el manual está en la caja fuerte de la dirección- sin más que decir dejo de hablar para que los chicos terminaran de comer, al salir del restaurante Endo y Kazemaru se fueron por otra parte mientras Goenji se quedo esperando a alguien.

Endo: ¡Que no vienes Goenji!-grito al darse cuenta que el chico estaba lejos.

Goenji: ¡Lo siento tengo un compromiso!- grito de igual manera.

Kazemaru: de seguro esperara a Haruna, se me hace que es su novia- dijo el chico con arrogancia.

Goenji: ¡No es mi novia!- le grito al escuchar al chico. U.U

Kazemaru: siiiiiiiii, claroooooooooooo- respondió con sarcasmo.

Goenji: estúpido Kazemaru, es mejor que duerma con los ojos abierto- murmuraba el chico en voz baja para sí mismo.

Haruna: ¿Quién no es tu novia?- pregunta la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Goenji: olvídalo , mejor vámonos- el chico levanto la mirada y vio a Haruna con su traje de ninja, de inmediato se sonrojo y volteo a ver a otra parte con vergüenza, ah ese traje está demasiado ajustado al cuerpo de la chica.

Haruna: si vámonos- respondió la chica, durante todo el camino no dijeron una sola palabra, Haruna tatareaba una canción mientras Goenji iba con la mirada baja por el enorme sonrojo que se notaba en sus mejillas.

Goenji: _"que me pasa Haruna es menor que mi tengo que tratarla como a mi hermana no tengo que verla de esa manera tan pervertida pero es que no puedo evitarlo es muy linda… mi cielo que estoy pensando, no lo puedo evitar _– ahhhhh

Haruna: ¿Qué te pasa por que gritas?- dijo la chica gritando.

Goenji: no es nada- el chico siguió caminando.

Haruna: ya se, te da pena que yo ande vestida de esta forma- dijo la chica tocando sus pechos y tocando su cuerpo con sus dos manos.

Goenji: para de hacer eso que me apenas- respondió el chico mas rojo que un tomate.

Haruna: n_n está bien te comprendo tu eres niño y yo niña es normal que te sientas incomodo jajajajajajaja mira la cara que tienes estas todo rojo- exclamo la chica para molestarlo.

Goenji: para no me molestes, además no me incomoda tu eres fea- dijo mientras apresuraba su paso, pero de pronto sintió como la chica lo abrazaba.

Haruna: si soy fea no te importara que haga esto verdad- la chica literalmente hizo que el chico pusiera su cara entre sus senos.

Goenji se soltó un poco molesto y muy rojo.

Goenji: ¡baka! por qué hiciste eso- exclamo el chico.

Haruna: no te quejes y sigue caminando que vamos tarde.

Goenji: espera esto no acaba, ¬_¬ me está prestando atención- pregunto con enojo

Haruna: ….

Goenji: ¡Baka!- poco a poco su sonrojo se fue calmando hasta llegar al hospital.

Haruna: presumido…

Goenji: ¬¬

Haruna: está bien cabeza de ajo

Goenji: ¬¬$%

Haruna: adelántate yo tengo que cambiarme- menciono la chica mientras se alejaba del chico para ir a los baños.

Goenji: ¬¬#%&" _"cabeza se ajo loca ni siquiera sé porque soy su amigo"_-pensó al entrar al hospital.

Después de que la chica lo alcanzara la visita paso normal sin ninguna interrupción.

Al día siguiente…

Dos chicos caminaban hacia el colegio muy tranquilos, tomados de las manos.

Aki: Endo… crees que hoy puedan encontrar el manual secreto de tu abuelo- pregunto la chica al recordar que el chico le había marcado muy de noche para contarle sobre lo del manual secreto.

Endo: jumm pues claro no te preocupes nosotros ganaremos el partido- dijo mientras levantaba la mano de la chica en señal de victoria.

Aki: n_n eso espero- la chica sonrió tiernamente a lo que el chico le respondió con un beso corto.

Endo: apresúrate que si llego tarde de nuevo me darán dos horas de detención- el chico se apresuro a caminar a paso veloz con la chica prácticamente arrastra.

Ya en el entrenamiento (**yo: diablos que rápido pasan las horas ojala así fuera en mi cole )**

Todos: un manual secreto- efectuando a los que ya sabían.

Someoka: y en donde esta- pregunto el peli rosado.

Endo: pues él dijo que estaba…

Haruna: _"un manual secreto que interesante"-_pensó la chica.

Mucho chicos se había reunido afuera de la puerta de la dirección principal del instituto, al ver que la puerta estaba abierta todos entraron, lo malo fue que decidieron hacerlo todos a la vez, excepto Domon quien entro tranquilamente después de que todos cayeran unos sobre otros.

Endo: me aplastan

Kazemaru y Someoka: Tch… no hagas tanto alboroto nos vas a descubrir- dijeron al unisimo.

Endo intento abrir la caja fuerte de la dirección según el con la contraseña pero al no ver resultado empezó a tirar e ella para abrirla, pero en eso cayó al suelo causando mucho ruido.

Kazemaru: estás haciendo mucho ruido nos van a descubrir- murmullo el chico a su compañero.

¿?: Creo que ya es tarde para eso- respondió una voz en la entrada de la puerta

Al voltear a ver era Natsumi Raimon quien tenía en la mano una libreta parecida a la de Endo.

Kazemaru: estábamos practicando, así es practicábamos para que el enemigo no nos encuentre – dijo rápidamente al no tener otra opción.

Natsumi solo suspiro.

Natsumi: no tiene caso no se puede leer- dijo mientras miraba como Endo se la arrebataba de las manos.

Todos: ¡QUE!- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca.

En el club…

Todos se encontraban en un pequeño grupo hablando de una tema en común "El manual secreto" claro todos menos Endo quien se encontraba fascinado con dicho manual.

Kuritmasu: baya yo que pensé que no ayudaría de algo- exclamo el chico desilusionado.

Kazemaru: ahhhh… es una letra sucia y desordenada- menciono el chico enojado.

En eso se fijaron que Endo no está en su grupo.

Someoka y Kazemaru: ¡ENDO!- gritaron muy enojados.

Endo: miren los secretos de la mano fantasma- dijo el chico feliz.

Todos: puedes leerla- gritaron impresionados

Endo: si pero no todo, a veces leo la libreta de mi abuelo…ha miren encontré una técnica especial- menciono y todos se acercaron a él- se llama Gol Relámpago… está bien la leeré.

Todos los chicos se sentaron para escuchar la técnica.

Endo: muy bien- una atmosfera muy seria se formo detrás del chico- Un jugador salta muy alto y hace un FIUN mientras otro se interpone haciendo asiendo un BAM ese es el secreto del Gol Relámpago- termino de leer el chico mientras una duda se formaba en su cara- (-_-)*

Todos los presenten cayeron estilo anime al ver la tonterías que decía el pequeño cuaderno.

Kazemaru: oye Endo tu abuelo era buen alumno en gramática y ortografía?- pregunto el chico mientras lo miraba con pena ajena.

Endo: no lo sé solo me dijeron que practicaba futbol- dijo el chico un poco apenado por la explicación que había dado.

Mientras tanto Goenji estaba deduciendo la que quería decir FIUN y BAM.

Todos decepcionados decidieron ir a entrenar.

En el campo de entrenamiento…

Someoka: muy bien este es el primer entrenamiento que tendremos para fortalecernos- dijo el chico al grupo desde la cima de una pequeña altura el chico tenía en sus manos un neumático envuelto con una almohada que estaba sujeto por una soga, todos se alejaron menos Shido quien salió volando por los aires cuando el neumático lo impacto.

Mientras tanto con Goenji y Endo…

Endo: que bien ya están practicando- dijo mientras miraba a Shido volar por los aires.

Goenji: Endo puedo hablar contigo- pregunto el chico a su capitán mientras se acercaba

Mientras Goenji dijo eso uno a uno los chicos pasaban volando por los aires atrás de ellos.

Endo: claro que quieres decirme- respondió el chico.

Goenji: creo que se refiere a esta jugada- dijo mientras tomaba una barita y empezaba a dibujar en la tierra- un jugador salta, mientras que otra aprovechara para saltar en él, y cuando está en el aire realizara una chilena- el chico termino de dibujar en el suelo.

Endo:…Goenji…- dijo el chico y el aludido lo miro y este tenía estrellas en sus ojos- no sabía que podías leer técnicas especiales- dijo el chico.

Al chico solo le resbalo una gota por la sien.

Endo: el único que puede hacer una chilena en un terreno inestable eres tu Goenji- dijo el chico apuntándole esto lo dejo sorprendido- y el jugador que te puede servir de apoyo es- en ese momento pasa Kabeyama atrás de ellos volando- si eres tu Kabeyama- dijo mientras lo seguía con los ojos.

Unos minutos después…

Kabeyama: y para que tengo que saltar más alto- pregunto el chico al ver que tenía unos cuantos neumáticos en sus cuerpo que le evitaban saltar más alto.

Haruna: ahhh te explico, tu serás el primero en realizar esta tecnica- dijo la chica mostrándole una tabla donde salió los gráficos- si el primero no salta alto el segundo no tendrá el impulso suficiente- explico la chica.

Kabeyama: ya veo pero es imposible saltar con esto- dijo el chico saltando, pero solo lograba levantar un poco el peso del suelo.

Endo: animo Kabeyama yo también tengo que saltar más alto- el chico apareció también con unos neumáticos en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto con Goenji…

Kazemaru y Someoka había decidido ayudar al chico en su entrenamiento, mientras ellos dos se apoyaban con las manos Goenji aprovecharía el impulso que le darían ellos dos.

Cuando lo intento por primera vez fallo y se golpeo bastante fuerte en el suelo, pero sin embargo siguieron por horas.

Con Endo y Kabeyama…

Los dos chicos se encontraban muy agotados casi no habían avanzado nada.

Aki: Endo por favor deténganse yo se que tu no querías ver a los chicos sufrir- exclamo la chica ya muy preocupada.

Kabeyama: eso es cierto capitán- pregunto el chico dando la media vuelta.

En eso Endo da un gran salto y se pone en pie

Endo: cuando estas al límite de algo saca fuerzas para superarlo.

En eso Kabeyama mira asía bajo y mira un pequeño caracol que se encontraba avanzando lentamente.

Kabeyama: un insecto, quítenmelo- en eso el chico dio grandes saltos.

Aki y Endo: (-_-)*

Con Goenji y los demás…

Goenji había intentado hacer la chilena en el aire una vez más pero siempre terminaba en el suelo.

Someoka y Kazemaru se acercaron al chico.

Someoka: olvídalo practiquemos mañana para mira estas hecho un desastre- el chico se miro y es cierto estaba llenos de golpes y raspones pero también los miro a ellos y sus manos estaban rojas- miran quien lo dice.

Someoka: esto no es nada- dijo mientras se miraba sus brazos que los tenia igual de lastimado que los de Kazemaru.

Goenji: esto no significa nada para mí- grito refiriéndose a sus hematomas.

Lo volvió a intentar hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo.

El chico miro a sus amigos y se derrumbo en el suelo.

Kazemaru y Someoka: oye Goenji estás bien- preguntaron los chicos mientras lo recogían del suelo.

Goenji: estoy bien solo necesito descansar un poco – lo chicos le ayudaron a sentarse en la banca más cercana y después de unos minutos los otros dos se marcharon preguntando si se encontraría bien y este les dijo que si que se fueran. Cuando esto se perdieron de su vista comenzó a limpiarse las heridas con un trapo húmedo.

Goenji: ya sé que está allí cuando piensas salir- grito a un árbol.

En eso Haruna bajo dando unas cuantas vueltas y cayó sobre él.

Haruna: a pesar de tantos golpes sigue suavecito n_n- dijo levantándose de su lado.

Goenji: y tú sigues pesando ¬_¬

Haruna: ¬_¬

Goenji: ¬_¬

Haruna: ¬_¬… n_n déjame ver cómo están tus heridas- pregunto la chica muy amable medio acuclillándose para verlo mejor.

Goenji: está bien no es nada que no se arregle con reposo.

Haruna: ya déjame ver- la chica limpio cuidadosamente las heridas y vendo las mas grabes.

Haruna: ya esta- dijo cuando terminaba su trabajo.

Goenji: gracias Haruna- menciono para pararse.

Haruna: de nada, bueno nos vamos n_n- Haruna paso su mano su mano por la cintura del chico y este estiro su brazo y la abrazo.

Goenji: si- los dos caminaron Goenji paso dejando a Haruna en su casa y después se fue a la suya.

_**Yoni se queda acá, bueno, sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que cuando la inspiración se va ya no hay nada que hacer, bueno sin más los dejo y no olviden dejar Review, recuerden que por cada Review que dejen lucharemos para encontrarle cura a la estupidez de Endo, nunca olviden que si trabajamos juntos lo podemos curar, bueno hoy si adiós. n_n **_


	7. Gol relampago

_**Hola n_n chicos solo me queda pedir disculpas pero enserio no fue mi culpa mi mama m fallo me dijo que m arreglaría mi compu para mi cumple pero bueno solo fue palabrería barata y al final m arto y me puse a escribir aunque mi compu este mas d allá que de aca bueno hasta que se m arruine x completo dejare de subir así que disfruten el capi.**_

_**Gol relámpago**_

_**Pv Haruna**_

Haruna:Es increíble que pese a todos los esfuerzos del equipo y del cabeza de ajo nos encontremos en esta situación

Kabeyama: Es que le tengo miedo a las alturas- se escucho decir a un chico robusto de cabello verde que estaba en posición fetal como si alguien fuera hacerle daño.

Todos: Y ¿por qué n dijiste eso antes?-pregunto a coro todo el equipo.

Endo: Ok inténtemelos una vez más- animo el capitán al ver a todos cabizbajos.

Los dos chicos volvieron intentar la jugada pero no resultaba ya que Kabeyama miraba el suelo y terminaba perdiendo el control de las cosas.

Kabeyama: Es inútil-grito el chico con mucho miedo.

Así que sin más a Endo se le ocurrió algo para vencer el miedo de Kabeyama

Aki: Perdón, perdón, perdón-pedía repetidamente Aki a los nadadores ya que Kabeyama se encontraba en la rampa que conectaba a la piscina.

Endo: Comenzaremos con una altura de principiante-dijo Endo y Kabeyama le dio pánico y deslizo en la rampa y se cayó.

-No puede ser-dijo Aki totalmente empapada ya que Kabeyama casi le saca toda el agua a la piscina.

Los dos intentaron llevar a Kabeyama a varios sitios pero todos terminaban con Me da mucho miedo¨

Hasta que por fin.

Anteojos: 80cm y n tiene miedo-dijo anteojos midiendo con una regla los 80cm.

Haruna: Ah esto me esta hartando- dijo Haruna casi en un murmullo- mejor salgo a tomar algo de aire- la chica se dio media vuelta y escucho un fuerte estruendo ni siquiera volteo porque ya sabía ese estruendo era porque Kabeyama había roto las cajas siguió caminando y salió del lugar- ahhh que tención-suspiro.

Goenji:Vaya parece como si estuvieras estresada al extremo-dijo una voz justo atrás de ella.

Haruna: Tú de repente me vas a matar de un susto Goenji-respondió Haruna con una mano en el cuello de chico.

Goenji: Estás segura de quien va a matar a quien-dijo Goenji ironía miedo.

Haruna: Ahh-Haruna bajo su mano lentamente- es que no me asustes así porque bien sabes que siempre estoy a la defensiva.

Goenji: Si lo sé –respondió el delantero de fuego.

Haruna: ahh-la chica suspiro triste- y que tal dime has hecho estos dos días que no hablamos.

Goenji: Nada solo que no se qué hacer para qué el gol relámpago funcione.

Haruna: No te mortifiques-Haruna le dio un abrazo- ya verás que todo sale bien al final-la chica le sonrió amablemente como nunca lo había hecho.

Goenji: Tienes fiebre-dijo Goenji después de sentir a la chica muy caliente.

Haruna:Yo estoy bien no es nada- la chica se desmayo en los brazos del chico.

Goenji: Haruna, Haruna-el chico la llamo varias veces pero no respondió.

El chico desesperado la cargo bien y salió prácticamente corriendo hasta el hospital más cercano.

Unas horas después…

Haruna:¿En donde estoy? –se pregunto Haruna.

Enfermera: Estas en el Hospital-dijo una enfermera que estaba terminando su ronda.

Haruna: Y, ¿porque estoy en un hospital?-pregunto algo aturdida.

Enfermera: Porque-la enfermera miro una pequeña libreta que traía en la mano- porque te desmayaste por no alimentarte bien tal parece que no has estado desayunando bien- Haruna giro su cabeza- debes desayunar mejor-la enfermera paso su mano por la cabeza de Haruna- ok ya me voy pero ciertas personitas dijeron que querían verte.

-HARU-CHAN –gritaron ciertos pequeños con preocupación.

Haruna: niños que hacen aquí-pregunto con una sonrisa media torcida.

Lina: ¿estás bien Haru-chan?-pregunto la niña muy preocupada.

Megumi: si nos tenias preocupados-dijo casi llorando.

Todos: no te mueras Haru-chan-gritaron a coro todos para después abrazarla todos a la vez.

Haruna: no me voy a morir solo me desmaye-la chica soltó una pequeña risa.

Tori: entonces ¿estás bien?-pregunta la menor llorando.

Haruna: si estoy segura-dijo amablemente y los abrazo a todos-ahora váyanse a su habitación.

Todos: NOOOOOO-gritaron a coro otra vez.

Haruna: pero….-no pudo terminar la palabra ya que muchos grititos la interrumpieron- ok pueden quedarse- tuvo que aceptar antes de que le reventaran los oídos.

Después de unas horas todos los niños estaban completamente dormidos por todos lados de la camilla es mas habían unido dos para caber todo y poder dormir bien a Haruna le dio mucha ternura ver como todos los niños la abrazaban sin querer soltarla.

Haruna: "creo que son muy lindos mis angelitos"-pensó al verlos dormidos- "creo que ya estoy bien y me puedo levantar de esta cama"-intento salir de la habitación pero una voz la interrumpió.

¿?: No te muevas todavía estas débil-la chica giro ya sabía quién era.

Haruna: Gracias por traerme al Hospital n_n

Goenji: de nada –el chico suspiro y se movió hasta llegar al lado de ella-¿ya te sientes mejor?

Haruna: si mucho mejor me dijeron que me desmaye por no comer bien.

Goenji: de ahora en adelante yo vigilare que comas bien

Haruna solo contuvo su risa en su boca.

Goenji: es enserio-la agarro por la cintura cosa que hizo que Haruna se sonrojara- no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada malo-el chico la abrazo muy protectoramente lo que dejo a la chica pasmada.

Haruna: Gracias-articulo apenas de su boca no salió otra cosa no salía del asombro todavía.

Goenji la volvió abrazar y Haruna solo se dejo llevar por el momento y lo abrazo igual.

Haruna: oye y que paso con la técnica-dijo preocupada y separándose de él bruscamente.

Goenji: la intentamos pero no salió-mañana seguiremos practicando por hoy creo que ya fue suficiente-Haruna cerró los ojos.

Haruna: eres un flojo - _- deberías de estar practicando- menciono asiendo que el chico se enojara.

Goenji: no soy flojo solo que ya es muy de noche.

Haruna: ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto

Goenji: 9:30pm ¿porque?-pregunto sin mucho interés.

Haruna: por Dios ya es tardísimo-la chica salió corriendo casi a la velocidad de un rayo.

Goenji solo alcanzo ver que doblo en una esquina se apresuro a correr detrás de ella y vio que se metió en una habitación.

Deslizo un poco la puerta ya alcanzo ver a Haruna hablándole a una mujer muy hermosa cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo a esperar que Haruna saliera era extraño que en un hospital no hubiera tanta gente a esa hora. Como media hora después Haruna salió mucho más triste del lugar y casi le da algo cuando descubrió a Goenji en el suelo.

Haruna: ¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de ajo?-pregunto seria.

Goenji: ¿lloraste?-pregunto al ver el escurridizo rastro que las lagrimas dejaron en la ara de la chica.

Haruna: algo-respondió sin pisca de interés.

Goenji: se puede saber ¿por qué?-pregunto.

Haruna: la de haya dentro es mi mama- pronuncio difícilmente a lo que el chico la miro y le sonrió.

Goenji: yo creo que ella se pondrá bien-Haruna levanto su mirada hasta donde estaba el chico- solo no debes desesperarte y esperar a que las cosas lleguen alguien dijo una vez que cuando dejas de desear las cosas llegan por si solas.

Haruna le sonrió y se abalanzo a abrazarlo sin duda Goenji se había hecho muy especial en su corazón era como si fue su hermano mayor.

Haruna gracias cabeza de ajo- la chica lo abrazo a un mas mientras el chico la abrazo por la cintura y cerró los ojos y se recargo en su hombro.

Goenji: de nada mocosa- el chico aplico más fuerza en el abrazo para después soltarla, pero Haruna todavía no lo soltaba-Haruna…

La chica lo soltó y le sonrió de inmediato.

Haruna: deberías ir a descansar se mira en tu cara que estás agotado.

Goenji: le dije a mi nana que me quedaría esta noche cuidando a una amiga en el hospital- Goenji comenzó a caminar a lo que Haruna hizo lo mismo.

Haruna: yo ya me siento mejor deferías irte a dormir cabeza de ajo.

Goenji: ¬_¬ ni enferma se te quita lo fastidiosa

Haruna: ¬_¬ es que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, n_n te agradezco que te preocupes pero tienes que ir a descansar.

En ese momento la doctora Akane se cruzo en el camino de los dos.

Akane: Haruna pero ¿qué te paso?-exclamo al ver que la chica llevaba una bata del hospital-¿Por qué nadie me informo sobre esto?- esto último lo dijo enfadada.

Haruna: cálmese doctora estoy bien solo sufrí un desmayo pero ya me siento mucho mejor es mas ya quiero marcharme a mi casa.

Akane: umm deja te reviso y después te doy de alta- la doctora se llevo a Haruna asía su consultorio y después de verificar que la chica estaba completamente sana le dio de alta.

Akane: debes desayunar mejor –regaño a la chica.

Goenji: no se preocupe doctora yo haré que coma mejor- dijo Goenji serio.

Akane: Shuyya Goenji cuanto has crecido me sorprende la última vez que te vi era un niño de 10 años, y ahorita t encuentro aquí con Haruna vaya que pequeño es el mundo cómo pasa el tiempo, bueno fue una gusto a verte visto nuevamente me disculpan me tengo que ir así que Goenji cuida mucho a Haruna adiós.

Goenji: adiós-menciono el chico al ver que la doctora se iba.

Haruna: vaya no pensé que conocieras a la doctora Akane en fin acompáñame que antes de irme tengo que hacer algo.

Goenji: está bien pero que sea lo más rápido posible.

Haruna llego a la habitación en la que estaba los niños seguían dormidos, la chica conmovida por la escena cargo a Tori y le dijo a Goenji que le ayudara con otro este tomo a Lina.

Haruna: hay que llevarlos a su habitación sígueme.

La chica comenzó a caminar atrás de Haruna hasta que la chica doblo en una habitación y acostó a la niña en una cama.

Haruna: esa es la de Lina-señalo otra donde el chico dejo a la niña total y completamente dormida- vamos por los otros.

En un par de minutos los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas y pocos después Haruna y Goenji ya salían del hospital por lo visto era muy de noche así que Goenji fue a dejar a la chica a su casa.

Haruna: y te marcharas a tu casa?-pregunto al ver que el chico ya se iba.

Goenji: seguramente nana ya está dormida así que iré a un hotel o algo por el estilo (**yo: que capacidad Goenji o.o) **

Haruna: nada de eso te puedes quedar conmigo si gustas n_n

Goenji pensó un momento antes de aceptar.

Goenji: ok es solo porque no quiero molestar a nadie.

La chica abrió la puerta eh hizo pasar al chicos su casa era regular nada que no tuviera otra casa.

Goenji: que linda casa- dijo el chico viendo cada detalle de lo antes dicho.

Haruna: n_n gracias cabeza de ajo.

Goenji: ¿Por qué no puedes decirme Goenji o Shuyya? si no que cabeza de ajo yo no tengo cabeza de ajo u.u.

Haruna: si la tienes- Haruna se acerco al chico y con su teléfono le tomo una foto solo al pelo del chico- mira estos son lo gajitos- la chica señalo los mechones de pelo que salían de la cabeza del chico.

Goenji: ¬_¬%&$ no me hace gracia.

Haruna: a mí si jajajajajaja- la chica comenzó a reír hasta que Goenji le peñizco el brazo- auhhhh amargado u.u

Goenji: lo mejor será ir a dormirnos- dijo el chico.

Haruna: si porque mañana es el partido y tienes que madrugar ven vamos a mi habitación.

Goenji siguió a la chica hasta la habitación de esta y cuando entro vio todas y cada una de las cosas era una habitación extraña él se esperaba cosas rosas y unicornios que alegría y era todo lo contrario su habitación estaba pintada de morado con toques de negro tenia poster de muchas bandas de rock y metalica , tenía un escritorio donde estaba su ordenador unos libros y unas cuantas fotografías en unos marcos de calaveras, además en el piso había una alfombra totalmente blanca entre otras cosa.

Haruna: ven dormirás aquí en mi cama y yo dormiré en la de mis padres- la chica tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a Goenji quien estaba completamente distraído.

Goenji: no te incomoda dormir en la habitación de tus padres?-pregunto sentándose en la cama de Haruna.

Haruna: algo, pero ya que- la chica se sentó en la cama como Goenji.

Goenji: creo que es hora de dormir así que puedes ir saliendo.

Haruna: oye ¬_¬ desde ahorita te advierto si haces o miras algo de mi habitación te mato.

Goenji: Ok entendido.

Haruna cogió una almohada y camino hasta la habitación de sus padres se quito la ropa que andaba y se puso un short cómodo con una camisa de tirantes y unas calcetas ya que sentía algo de frio cogió su pelo en una coleta y se entrego en los brazos de Morfeo. En la habitación de la chica Goenji hacia lo mismo solo que él no se puso camisa (**yo: *¬*) ** recostó su cabeza un poco y se durmió casi al instante.

2:30 de la mañana…

Sueño de Haruna…

La chica se encontraba en una escena que se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza.

Haruna: ¡Hermano no te vayas¡-grito una niña pequeña de seis años mientras corría detrás de una limosina.

¿?: Prometo volver por ti- grito el niño llorando- Cuídate hasta entonces.

Haruna tropezó en una piedra y callo llorando a mares.

Haruna: no me dejes hermano.

Fin del sueño.

Haruna: NOOOOOO-grito la chica miro su reloj y apuntaba las 2:37AM toco su frente y estaba empapada de sudor y sintió como su corazón recorría a mil por hora, era esa maldita pesadilla otra vez.

La chica se recostó de nuevo pero no podida dormir así que tomo su almohada y se fue directo hasta donde estaba el chico.

Haruna: Goenji despierta- dijo la chica a lo que el chico abrió los ojos muy asustado pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Haruna.

Goenji: ¿Qué pasa, porque me despiertas a las 3:14AM?- pregunto un poco soñoliento.

Haruna: es que- la chica mordió su orgullo- tuve una pesadilla y no puedo dormir y siempre que tengo una pesadilla duermo con mis padres.

Goenji se la quedo viendo enserio que era una niñita llorona, pero que iba hacer si era su amiga además estaba en su casa.

Goenji: puedes dormir conmigo en cuando no me abrases y patees- el chico hizo espacio en la cama y Haruna se arropo pero no podía dormir y sintió que Goenji tampoco así que decidió hablar.

Haruna: ¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto la chica a lo que el chico se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a ella.

Goenji: no.

Haruna: Yo me duermo más rápido cuando alguien me abraza- la chica se volteo porque sinceramente le había dado mucha pena a ver dicho eso.

Goenji: Jajaja ¿quieres que te abrase?-pregunto en son de broma.

Haruna: …..-la chica solo guardo silencio hasta sentir que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y buscaba las manos de ella y las entrelazaba entre si y se apegaba completamente a ella- Goenji… o/o era broma- la chica sintió como el chico la abrazo mas y puso una pierna sobre la de ella y coloco su cabeza al lado de la de Haruna.(**yo: o/o hot hot hot) **

Goenji: buenas noches Haruna- le susurro el chico, la chica se tenso un momento pero después fue relajando sus músculos y acomodándose más para después caer vencida por el sueño.

A la mañana siguen los dos chicos ya se dirigían hasta la secundaria Raimon el chico iba algo rojo al igual que la chica, Goenji intento buscar una respuesta del porque había hecho eso con Haruna la había abrazado muy posesivamente pero después de enterarse que iba algo tarde apresuro el paso a lo que la chica hizo lo mismo.

En el partido…

**(Yo: como ya dije antes no voy a entrar mucho en detalles de los partidos es mas apenas los voy a mencionar o al menos que pase algo que considere importante lo narrare bueno es que me imagino que todos saben que pasan además me queda para poner mas romance entre los chicos *¬*)**

El partido comenzó con la patada de la secundaria salvaje y poco a poco los jugadores de Raimon se fueron dando cuenta que lo que había dicho Domon era cierto ya que tenía mucha capacidad para saltar, ambos equipos hacían ataques fuertes pero a mitad del partido uno de los jugadores de la secundaria salvaje lesiono a Someoka lo que dejo a Raimon en desventaja ya solo tenían el tiro especial de Goenji para ganar, así que decidieron meter a Domon como defensa y hacer que Kabeyama y Goenji fueran los delanteros y así intentar tan siquiera el Gol Relámpago, cada vez que el balón era pasado a Goenji este intentaba hacer la Histassu pero Kabeyama cerraba los ojos y perdía el equilibrio, y al final quien recibía la peor parte era Endo ya que los ataques de la secundaria eran demasiado continuos y fuertes, así que varios miembros de Raimon se pusieron frente a la portería para recibir los impactos y dejar a Endo descansar, mientras Kabeyama se resignaba ya que no podía ayudar a la realización de la técnica, el chico reacciono cuando Goenji le dijo que mirara a sus compañeros y viera el esfuerzo con que defendía así que el chico desidia utilizar su enorme estomago para impulsar a Goenji y realizar la técnica de esa manera no vería asía el suelo y no temería, el partido termino siendo Raimon el campeón pero con la mano de Endo gravemente hinchada nada grave que no se solucionara con reposo.

Haruna: veo que lo lograron-dijo mientras se le acercaba a Goenji.

Goenji: n/n si- el chico se sonrojo un poco.

Haruna: vamos hoy te invito a un helado por la victoria eso si yo invito pero tu pagas.

Goenji: ¬/¬ aprovechada- murmullo el chico.

Minutos después….

Haruna: gracias- dijo la chica después de tomar los helados y entregarle uno a Goenji.

¿?: de nada- la mujer tomo el dinero que le dio Haruna.

Goenji: Gracias- el chico tomo el helado y se fue con Haruna directo al Hospital donde le prometió a Yukka ganar hasta que ella despertara.

_**Uhhhh yo me quedo aquí y yo que estaba tan emocionada escribiendo, en fin gracias por la espera no creo estar actualizando tan seguido creo que será un capi por semana espero que comprendan y mis preguntas ¿Qué les pareció que Haruna y Goenji durmieran en una misma cama? ¿Quién quisiera ver a Goenji sin camisa otra vez? Y esta si es muy importante quieren que ponga que Goenji se dé cuenta que Haruna le gusta desde ya o espero a que sea un romance lento y lleno de celos, en fin ustedes tiene la decisión así que la mayoría ganan ahhh y otra cosita Yori-chan gracias por acordarme que es importante que siga con mis finc n_n gracias amiga bueno hoy si ya no sigo molestando bye cuídense hasta la otra semana creo o.O.**_


	8. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	9. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


	10. Suave al Tacto

**Lo prometido es deuda, y como lo prometí aquí el capítulo el domingo como lo mencione en el segundo comunicado, espero que les guste y a petición de algunas chicas que le gusta el romance puse un poco :3 no los molesto más espero que les guste.**

_**Suave al tacto**_

Haruna caminaba alegremente por la calle saltando de ves en cuantos algunas piedras y siguiendo algunas luciérnagas que empezaban a salir por la ausencia de luz marcada ya en el cielo, que ya dejaba su color anaranjado para regalar una estrellada noche, su mirada inocente y la alegría impregnada en su rostro, digna de solo de un infante logro sacarle una sonrisa al goleador estrella de Raimon Haruna corrió a su lado con su manos juntas y con una clara alegría.

-Mira-ella mostro el contenido de sus delicadas manos en ellas una luciérnaga brillaba repetidas veces con efusividad, antes de emprender el vuelo nuevamente, Haruna enseguida la siguió con su sonrisa radiante.

-Pareces una niña Haruna-Goenji la miraba rondar un escarabajo que había detenido su camino en un poste de luz de aquel parque.

-Mejor a que ser un amargado umm- en un gesto aún más infantil saco su lengua y coloco su dedo bajo su ojo en forma de burla Goenji solo sonrió suavemente.

-¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?-pregunto el chico de improvisto ella giro y se acercó sonriendo abrió su boca con un gesto feliz pero después sus ojos mostraron asombro y algo de decepción.

-No puedo, mi papá regresa hoy y si no estoy le dará un ataque nervioso-el chico suspiro realmente quería llevarla al cine nunca lo admitiría en público pero verle una sonrisa en el rostro aquella chica era uno de las cosas que más le gustaba.

-Está bien-él se acercó y le revolvió el cabello ella solo hizo un puchero y después en venganza mordió su mano- debes pagarme la vacuna anti rabia.

-Ja ja que gracioso Goenji- siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la aludida.

-Si quieres, puedes venir después y me ayudas con una tarea de álgebra ¿sí?- Haruna sabía que Goenji era bueno en esa materia y la verdad ella no lo era tanto y tenía una tarea importante que hacer y sin ayuda del chico seguro no pasaría los exámenes que se acercaban lo miro con cara de perrito el chico solo suspiro vencido, ¿Cómo decir que no a esos ojos que le gustaban tanto?

-Está bien, regreso más tarde ¿sí?- el chico le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó con paso tenue Haruna iba a matarlo algún día.

Haruna entro a su casa y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que había a su padre siempre le gusto la casa limpia a ella también sólo que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente últimamente debido a que todo su tiempo era absorbido últimamente por el equipo de futbol y el hospital aunque solo fuere tres veces por semana, se sentó agotada unas horas más tarde estaba terminando de hacer la cena cuando la puerta crujió, con emoción corrió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

-Haruna ya llegué...-la voz de su padre se escuchó en la pequeña morada sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza excesiva el hombres solo sonrío con alegría, había extrañado a su familia esos dos meses lejos.

-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje papá?-las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, el tomo asiento en el sofá y ella corrió a traer un bebida a su padre.

-Bien hija-el hombres suspiro- sabes que no me gusta alejarme de ti y tu madre, así que trabajar fuera es mi más grande tortura-suspiro tranquilo y sonrío con calidez a su hija- ahora lo importante ¿tú madre sigue igual?

-Pues-suspiro con tristeza impregnada en los ojos - la doctora dice que mejorará con el tiempo papá es sólo esperar a lo mejor -El hombre miro a su hija y sonrío afligidamente

-Hija...- Haruna se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo él le acaricio el cabello- iré a ver a tú madre dentro de Un momento ¿No te molesta verdad?-La cara del hombre de 40 años se notó afligida su cabello un poco blanco por el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo, se movió suavemente en una danza al sentir una ráfaga de aire que se colaba por la ventana era como cualquier hombre promedio de su edad su tez blanca sus ojos negros igual que su cabello aunque no tanto por las canas y como cualquier otro hombre con un horroroso trabajo.

-Claro que no papá terminare la cena para que podamos comer si y así aprovechamos y me hablas de cómo te fue en Okinawa.

El hombre asistió, pronto la comida estuvo lista ambos padre eh hija no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron hablando hasta que de repente el teléfono del hombre sonó y este al mirar la hora salió corriendo prácticamente de la casa rumbo al hospital donde estaba internadas su mujer, sin embargo Haruna tuvo que quedarse porque tenía que esperar a Goenji minutos después el chico llegó tocó la puerta y ella salió al encuentro, el chico entro y ella le pidió que tomara asiento mientras traía sus cuadernos de álgebra subió rápidamente a su cuarto y regreso de la misma manera tomaron asiento en una mesa que estaba al centro de la sala y comenzaron con la tarea

3 horas después

-Así que si la integral de 6 es 2 la derivada de 4 ¿es?-pregunto Goenji a lo que Haruna frunció sus cejas no sabía cuál era la respuesta tenían ya mucho tiempo en ese problema y la verdad ya estaba harta, sabía que las matemáticas siempre eran problema en ella no sabía el por qué pero debía de esforzarse por mantener su promedio alto pero enserio no lo sabía, sudor comenzó a salir de su frente trago saliva y se armó de valor para mencionar la pregunta que creía que era, pero ver la cara de demonio de Goenji hizo que temblara de miedo.

-No lo sé...- menciono llorando y nerviosa Goenji tenía cara de asesino.

-Ahhh Haruna es 2 ya te explique esto 5 veces tienes que aprender de una buena vez.

-Lo siento Goenji es que no se - hizo un puchero y Goenji sonrío se miraba adorable así aunque jamás se lo diría.

-¿Qué te causa risa?-un golpe fue recibido por el chico quien callo inmediatamente.

Pvo Goenji

No me explicó por qué acepte explicarle álgebra a Haruna es más lenta para aprender que Endou, suspire y le explique de nuevo aunque su adorable cara hace que valga la pena, sin saberlo me eh encariñado con ella mucho, su sonrisa tan adorable hacia que recordara a Yukka.

-Goenji estas bien de repente tú cara se tornó sería, perdona si no le entiendo-me miro preocupada yo solo le sonreí aunque por mis adentros pasaba un amargo momento.

-No Haruna no es eso sólo me acordaba de algo que no quería pero sigamos.

Ella se quitó los lentes se acercó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza quede estáticos unos momentos la sentí tan suave al tacto con algo de fuerza la abrase, se quedó un momento en mi pecho sentía su respiración era tranquilizante y de alguna forma controlo la mía y me calmo y endulzo mi amargo momento, paso sus manos por mi cintura y me miro el rostro sonrío con alegría y seguridad.

-Ella estará bien-lo que me dijo me sorprendió pero después sonreí y comencé a creer que Haruna era una especie de bruja, reí en mis adentros realmente me comprendía como ningún otra persona.

Al día siguiente

El equipo entrenaba a la orilla de Kazenyiki como de costumbre la emoción era palpable deseaban ganar a toda costa y para ello debían dar a un más de su entusiasmo y Endou se encargaba de inyectar de manera rápida

-Vamos cubre tu derecha, presiona a tu oponente- Kazemaru se enfrentaba a dos oponente hasta que paso el balón a Domon quien lo recibió de inmediato con su característica agilidad.

-Ahora márcalo-Endou gritaba emocionado antes de que Someoka lanzara su tiro con determinación y él lo cubriera con su puño de fuego.

-Es increíble han incrementado su nivel-Haruna grababa todo con su confiable video camera, ella misma se había dado la tarea de ayudar al equipo en el tema de lo informático crear una base de datos para ayudar y guardar su progreso.

-A este paso ganaremos muchos más partidos -Aki miro emocionada a Haruna esta solo hizo una típica cara marca Haruna.

-Últimamente tenemos más espectadores –Handa, Kazemaru, Kuritmasu y Shin cayeron en cuenta de ello, debido en que el puente había una cantidad considerable de personas observándolos.

-No te preocupes no te vinieron a ver a ti afeminado-Haruna desde la banca grito a lo que Kazemaru solo suspiro cansado, ya no tenía caso ella era así le molestaría toda su vida.

Endou se acercó rápido a los chicos debido a que habían detenido el entrenamiento, y estos rápidamente le explicaron que tenían "Fans", Endou emocionando propuso al grupo dar un espectáculo de técnicas especiales a la muchedumbre.

Goenji se acercó rápido a los chicos pues temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas pero cuando iba a decir algo Natsumi entro en la cancha, con todo y auto bajo de su auto con elegancia y miro a todos los presentes.

-Se prohíben la práctica de técnicas especiales-menciono aquello con tanta tranquilidad que a todos les pareció una broma.

Comenzó un enorme dilema Endou le decía a Natsumi que no podían abandonar la práctica de las técnicas hasta que esta menciono el público poco usual que había en el puente y que el equipo en su ingenuidad creyeron que eran fans del equipo.

-No, no es lo que tu piensa son espías mandados de otras escuelas, para obtener información sobre nuestro equipo-el chico de cabello en forma de ajo menciono dejando a todos con la quijada desencajada.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

40 minutos después

-No quisiera que dejaran de practicar las técnicas secretas es muy emocionante grabarlos-Haruna caminaba al lado de Goenji después de regresar del hospital por hoy ya había terminado todas sus obligaciones y deseaba descansar más que nada.

-Pero no arriesgaríamos a que alguien más analice nuestras técnicas tu misma lo dijiste-Goenji con delicadeza la bajo de la cintura debido a que se había subido a una banca y saltaba peligrosamente.

-Eso es cierto, aunque yo puedo practicar contigo si deseas-Haruna abrazo a Goenji y este se sonrojo y la alejo un poco, ella solo rio, le gustaba ver la cara del chico roja le saco la lengua y siguieron caminando.

Mientras en otro sitio

Dos chicos con uniformes grises salían de las instalaciones que parecían ser el centro educativo en el que estudiaban, cuando un chico de rastas les llamo la atención y comenzó hablar con ellos, el par de chico sabían perfectamente quien era Yutto Kidou del instituto imperial, él les saludo de una manera algo ofensiva y comenzó a preguntarles sobre su enfrentamiento con Raimon y también les menciono algunas sugerencias para el partido, ellos negaron rotundamente su ayuda mencionando el hecho que tenían toda la información y todo estaba analizado y calculado, Kidou simplemente rio pues había realizado su cometido

-Cuídense en especial del capitán, él es un tonto-Después de decir eso se marchó sin nada más que decir, pensando que el próximo partido seria emocionante.

Pvo Haruna

Miraba con atención la computadora asignada para el equipo era pequeña y rosada, la verdad me asignaron la tarea de manejar la información del Raimon, después del partido contra secundaria Sobrenatural, y no me quejo, es mi trabajo y lo amo realmente amo la computación es una de las cosas que se me da con facilidad más que el álgebra sin presumir diría que se cosas muy avanzadas sobre al manejo de la materia, suspiro y teclo otras cosas más, el registro del equipo me indica que han utilizado y enviado información de la PC, al parecer habían accedido a ella en las últimas 14 horas y hasta donde sabía, solo yo toco y manejo todo lo que en el equipo corresponde a la información, grabaciones etc., además de anteojos pero para el caso que ni al él lo dejo que toque la computadora.

-¿Qué pasa Haruna?-Aki al ver mi cara se acercó con curiosidad yo solo suspire, sabía que si había alguien en el equipo que pudo haber visto algo en la computadora, era Aki pero aun así lo miraba algo imposible.

-¿Haz tocado la PC?- Ella negó con la cabeza yo solo suspire alguien había manipulado mis datos y grabaciones iba a ser necesario crear un programa detector de intrusos pues si la información se filtraba estaríamos en problemas, ya lo estábamos con el hecho de que los espías nos vigilaban sin descanso, no me imagino como estaríamos si obtuvieran nuestros datos, pulso las teclas con rapidez y rastreo la dirección del correo que intentaron ocultar, cosa que lo hicieron muy mal, suspiro no había que más hacer ya se había filtrado toda la información de ese día, sonreí con malicia era hora de probar mi programa malicioso, conecte la memoria y sonreí con cara de demonio mientras mandaba el virus fríe circuitos al remitente-Morirán Morirán- Aki me mira y decide ignorarme, tomo otra memoria eh instalo el programa defensor, quien quiera que fue la próxima vez que intentara entrar a la base de datos se llevaría el susto de muerte.

-YA-HA-Pego un grito como Hiruma(1) mientras sonrió con victoria mientras todos me miran con miedo al menos los que estaban presentes- Nadie volverá a tocar nada Jum- sonrió orgullosa y cierro la laptop sabiendo que todo estaría protegido.

Fin Pvo Haruna

Un nuevo día se levantaba en la región de Kanto y el equipo ya bastante conocido por los alrededores se preparaba para entrenar arduamente.

-Vaya, parece que hoy hay más espías-Kazemaru miraba hacia el puente, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Haruna, esta lo miro sin entender- No me insulto…-parecía no creerlo a la chica solo le bajo una gota por la sien.

-Lastima no podremos practicar las técnicas especiales-Kuritmasu menciono aquello algo triste mientras Endou le ayudaba a estirar a Kabeyama.

-Oye las técnicas especiales no lo son todo hay que empezar a practicar-la emoción del capitán rápidamente se trasmitió a sus compañeros quienes comenzaron con el entrenamiento del día de manera un poco más relajada, pero justo en el momento en que terminaban sus estiramientos dos camiones aparecieron en el campo, rápidamente dos chicos se mostraron con un equipo de tecnología avanzada.

Mientras en las oficinas del instituto Natsumi ayudaba a su padre a organizar viejos planos de la secundaria con el fin de eliminar algunos lugares innecesarios y dar paso a las nuevas remodelaciones, la chica llamo a su padre al notar algo inusual en un plano.

-Ah eso es el salón relámpago, me había olvidado por completo de ese lugar- el hombre un poco efusivo recordó aquello- ese viejo lugar, es donde entrenaban los legendarios súper once.

Natsumi sonrió, había encontrado una solución a su problema.

Pvo Haruna

Al parecer esos tipos nos vigilan más de la cuenta aunque el del cabello extraño me resulta familiar, en ese momento tengo una epifanía, claro, tomo la computadora y busco la información para ver si es cierta, mientras los chicos discuten sobre quien son esos tipos que con un enorme escandalo habían llegado con dos enormes camiones, me levanto de la banca y voy hasta donde está el capitán.

-Son nuestros siguientes rivales-el capitán me mira y yo solo suspiro.

-¿Nuestros siguientes rivales?- pregunta con algo de inquietud.

-Así es, son de la secundaria gris, a es verdad-me acuerdo de la base de datos en la que confirme mis sospechas- les mostrare la base de datos que hice aquí están los registros y la información de nuestros futuros contendientes- Abro la laptop y le muestro al capitán- mire él es el goleador estrella Simozuru Arata, y el su capitán y portero Sugimori Takeshi- escucho a Someoka renegar por su falta de prudencia al vigilarnos y le doy toda la razón, eso era ya excesivo, Goenji menciona el hecho de que no les prestemos atención y así sucede, todos se disponen a entrenar duro los tiros, tribleos y demás.

Todo se vuelve tranquilo por un rato, así que decidí hablar con Aki un rato mientras grababa y apuntaba información sobre los tiros.

-¿No crees que están algo desquiciados?-ella me observa como siempre.

-Algo…-sonrió porque al fin me da la razón en algo.

-Es que traer todo eso para espiarnos es algo loco- suspiro mientras escribo algo en mí siempre confiable libreta- será buen material para la primera plana del periódico, Locos espías de la secundaria gris.

Aki ríe por mi ocurrencia y yo igual pero a ambas se nos borra la sonrisa de la cara al ver a los dos chicos bajar hasta el campo de juego, nos acercamos a ellos y escuchamos como alardean tener toda nuestra información, mi seño se frunce al recordar lo de la información filtrada, ambos chicos parecían no entender nuestro idioma, porque además de venir a espiarlos su goleador estrella nos llamaba sabandijas, y fue allí donde comenzó todo el capitán los reto a un duelo y ellos captaron aunque un poco tarde de que se trataba.

Todos se hicieron a un lado pero yo decidí subir hasta el puente y acompañar a los otros chicos espías, la verdad no me agradaba pero para grabar era el mejor ángulo, Aki sonó el silbato y el chico Arata comenzó avanzar observo con los ojos bien abiertos como realiza el tornado de fuego sin ningún problema.

-Ese tipo…-me encargo de grabar todo al parecer el capitán no tuvo tiempo para hacer la mano fantasma y logra anotar sin mucho esfuerzo, rápidamente Takeshi toma el lugar del capitán y Goenji se dispone anotar pero su tornado de fuego es detenido con facilidad por la técnica campo de fuerza de Sugimori.

-Es imposible, esos tipos están locos- bajo hasta el campo todos parecen algo decepcionados pero de igual manera se disponen a entrenar.

Fin Pvo Haruna

Haruna caminaba al lado de Goenji en silencio, lo de la mañana los había desilusionado un poco.

-¿Oye estas bien?-el chico suspira y le sonríe sutilmente.

-Lo estoy no es necesario que te preocupes por mi- Goenji se acerca y le revuelve el cabello suavemente y ella como de costumbre le muerde la mano con fuerza el solo la sacude de un lado a otro intentando aliviar el dolor y sigue caminando.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de algebra?- Haruna lo observa con una enorme sonrisa y comienza a sacar cuadernos de su bolso hasta encontrar su meta- mira, mira, mira- Goenji solo atino a reír al verle tan alegre.

-Un diez gua me impresionas- Haruna guardo la hoja de papel con victoria- aunque eres muy lenta lo hiciste bien- la chica lo miro con odio y después lo mordió y sonrió.

-Aunque odie decir esto, todo fue gracias a ti cabeza de ajo- Goenji volvió a suspirar, ese apodo lo seguiría por el resto de su vida.

Al día siguiente…

Pvo Haruna

Esa mañana llegue temprano al club con ánimos altos no sabía por qué, cuando abrí la puerta Someoka, el afeminado, el capitán y Goenji estaban dentro así que me dispuse a mostrarle la información que había bajado de la internet en la noche.

-Veamos según la información obtenida por sus rivales anteriores, todos juegan muy tranquilos y tienen un futbol muy limpio- observo la información en la computadora y los chicos también.

-0,0,0,0 ¿Aun no tienen ninguna derrota?- el capitán me mira con duda.

-No, parece ser que desde que Takeshi se volvió el portero del equipo ningún jugador a logrado anotarles un gol- explico de manera sencilla para que todos entiendan en especial el capitán que es algo lento de entendimiento.

-Pues nosotros seremos los primeros en meterles un gol- el capitán parece siempre tan efusivo, pero Kazemaru y Someoka se encargan de recordarle sobre lo de los espías, no estuvieron mucho tiempo discutiendo ya que Aki abrió la puerta anunciando que Natsumi nos estaba llamando.

Admito que Natsumi se lució con la sorpresa que nos tenía, aunque casi nos mata del susto al principio, yo diría que a Kabeyama se le salió el alma unos minutos, pero valió la pena, un lugar donde los chicos podían practicar tranquilos sin ser vigilados, le decían el salón relámpago, y según lo que nos dijo Natsumi allí entrenaron los súper once y también crearon algunas técnicas especiales, aunque realmente me siento algo decepcionada, al no poderlos grabar debido a que Natsumi pensó que era mejor de esa manera y de cierto modo tiene razón de esa manera nadie sabría de su progreso, Natsumi se marchó del lugar mientras yo y Aki nos quedamos platicando un momento y fue cuando le mencione sobre lo de la información ella pareció tranquila que a la misma vez intrigada por el hecho de que no sabíamos quién era esa persona que había enviado la información y también asía donde la había enviado.

Fin Pvo Haruna

La puerta se abrió con un pitido que anunciaba que el tiempo de espera había terminado, y tirados en el suelo estaba todo el equipo mal herido.

-Haruna trae el botiquín-la chica corrió por los pasillos rápidamente hasta que encontró por lo que iba, regreso lo más rápido posible y comenzó a curar los que estaban más heridos junto a Aki, y sin tardar mucho llego al goleador estrella quien la miraba con seriedad.

-Ni piense que me dejare… auh- las palabras del chico fueron silenciadas por un algodón mojado en alcohol que limpiaba suavemente su mejilla.

-No te quejes como niñita- Haruna le saco la lengua y siguió limpiando las heridas del Goleador -no te mueva Goenji-mencionó mientras le curaba una herida del brazo que sangraba un poco.

El chico sólo suspiro y miro hacia otro lado en completo silencio Haruna lo limpiaba con delicadeza y ternura cosa que no paso por desapercibido por Goenji, y es que no es que, no tuviera cuidado con los demás integrantes pero a él lo limpiaba con extremo cuidado.

-Ahora quitarte la camisa tengo que curar tú pecho.

El chico obedeció y cerró los ojos, no quería observar cómo se acercaba con ese maldito algodón espero, pero al cabo de unos minutos miro que el contacto con el algodón nunca llegó abrió un ojo y miro a Haruna ida viendo su pecho.

-Haruna-mencionó el chico para sacarla de su transe extraño ya que balbuceaba cosas inaudibles para cualquiera.

-¿Si?...-mencionó atontada y viendo el pecho del chico, y es que el fuerte pecho de Goenji era capaz de distraer a cualquier mujer.

-¿Me vas a curar?- el chico río al ver como un sonrojo asomaba por las mejillas blancas de la chica, esta al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, balbuceo una tonta excusa que el chico ni siquiera entendió, sin más que hacer y al verse descubierta por completo hablo con la verdad.

-Lo siento me distraje, viendo tu sexy cuerpo- avergonzada no levanto el rostro mientras le limpiaba las heridas, mientras Goenji se sonrojaba un poco ante la sinceridad de la chica.

El día del enfrentamiento Raimon jugo con todo su esfuerzo y ánimos renovados a pesar que el capitán Sugimori intento hacer a Endou desistir sobre lo de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, apenas se dio la patada de inicio los jugadores dejaron que Goenji y Someoka avanzara dejándoles el camino libre para realizar su técnica combinada pero rápidamente Goenji fue bloqueado por una extraña formación así que decidió pasarle el balón a Someoka quien realizo su tiro especial que fue bloqueado por una extraña defensa haciendo que el balón fuera fácilmente a dar a las manos del portero Takeshi, Raimon no podía cubrir ni atacar parecía que todos sus movimientos eran leídos sin remedios, pero rápidamente se libraban de ellos cosa que no paso desprevenida por Haruna quien los filmaba emocionada, todos parecían moverse con mayor agilidad y velocidad, Raimon se acercaba rápidamente a la portería del enemigo y realizaba varias técnica pero ninguna funcionaba debido a que Sugimori respondía de una manera increíble, antes de que acabara el primer tiempo la secundaria gris anoto su primer gol y no mostraron más interés en anotar más, en lo que quedaba del primer tiempo del partido y este término rápidamente.

-No puedo creer que nos robarán el primer gol-las dos manager del Raimon se miraban decepcionadas puesto que tenían la ilusión de que Raimon anotara primero del partido, se habían esforzado tanto, Natsumi por su parte se miraba relajada pensando que los chicos habían entrenado en el salón relámpago las técnicas especiales.

Todo el equipo parecía desilusionado y sin perder mucho tiempo el segundo tiempo comenzó.

Mientras en otro sitio

Un hombre de traje gris pequeño y con lo que parecía un enorme sensor que iba desde sus orejas y cubrían parte del rostro miraba frustrado su pantalla, había recibido la tarea de su líder de destrozar al equipo Raimon, pero un fallo en el sistema comenzaba a ser un problema mayor , su enojo acrecentó cuando tecleo y de la nada un virus comenzó a borrarles los datos y a causar estragos en su ordenador, una ventana emergente salió con un mensaje escrito mientras una figura animada de una chica con cabello azul y lentes rosa reía, "Me disculpo con la persona que este leyendo esto, pero el robar información está mal, y se paga con un virus en la Pc auto destructivo, gracias por prestar atención su Pc dejara de funcionar en 2 minutos", el hombre no comprendía de que se trataba pero aquello lo tenía arto y la cereza del pastel fue el hecho de que Raimon había anoto dos goles ya.

-Lo siento, no han cumplido con nuestras expectativas, y aquellos que no obedecen nuestras reglas los despedimos-la nueva ventana emergente con aquel mensaje fue todo para él se desconectó el sensor y lo tiro a un lado junto su computadora y salió del campo con la desilusión marcada en su rostro ya no le importaba nada, mientras los últimos minutos de juego se decidían en el campo y el enemigo era derrotado por sus torpes movimientos decididos lucharon hasta el final, pero no lograron alcanzar a Raimon justo cuando Raimon se disponía anotar el tercer gol Goenji y Arata salieron lastimados, sacando la ira interna en el portero androide, comenzó avanzar hasta la otra portería esquivando a todos, lanzo un a la portería contraria tal como Endou lo había hecho minutos antes, pero el portero lo detuvo fácilmente con la mano fantasma, dando por terminado el partido ganando así Raimon 2-1.

Pvo Haruna

Me acerco rápido a donde esta Goenji lo había visto caer de una manera muy estrepitosa, Someoka lo ayuda levantarse y lo observo con preocupación.

-Goenji...- el me vio y me sonrió de una manera cálida, de mis ojos ya salían lágrimas rebeldes que se negaban a permanecer dentro de mis cuencas.

-Tranquila no es nada no llores todo estará bien-le tome la mano con fuerza mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas, era vergonzoso que me mirara de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo me preocupaba muchísimo.

Apenas llegamos a la banca saco el botiquín y le comienzo dar los primeros auxilios necesarios él se quejaba de vez en cuando por el dolor de su tobillo.

-Sera mejor que vayas a un hospital-su tobillo hinchado me preocupaba quizás tenía una torcedura grave.

La ambulancia llego rápido, claro al ser el hijo del director del hospital causaba un poco más de presión en los paramédicos que serían despedidos si se atrevían a bacilar en el camino, lo atendieron rápidamente aunque no fuera nada serio se lo llevaron para unas radiografías.

Se lo llevaron rápido al hospital y cuando finalmente salió me arme de valor para ir hasta su casa a ver como estaba gracias a Dios su papá no estaba y su nana fue la que amablemente me dejó pasar me guió hasta su cuarto y después se marchó, estaba algo preocupada comencé a sudar frio suspire y me seque mis manos en mi vestido toque la puerta y el menciono un "Adelante" gire la perilla y entre rápido, lo mire recostado con el pie vendado y me quedé muda parada sin saber que hacer acariciando mi mascada morada que adornaba mi cuello en ese momento.

-Que haces parada allí no he muerto- me hizo un ademan para que me sentada al lado de su cama suspire tranquila y luego me tire sobre el con angustia mientras lloraba como niña pequeña en un berrinche.

- ahahaha – intentaba frenar mis lágrimas tontas pero me era imposible rápidamente mis mejillas se pusieron rojas- estaba tan preocupada por ti cabeza de ajo ahhh- el me miraba sin decir nada con su típica mirada de matón-¿te duele?

-Gracias al medicamento no, no te preocupes- el me limpio las lágrimas que intentaba inútilmente quitar con la manga de mi suéter y me sonrió mientras me despeinaba yo solo atine a morderle la mano como de costumbre, él no se quejó me subí sin permiso alguno a su cama era bastante grande y cómoda y con algo de torpeza debido a la poca costumbre me acomode de modo que su cabeza quedo en mi pecho comencé a acariciarle el cabello y logré despeinarlo reí suavemente se miraba muy gracioso, sin darme cuenta él se había dormido sobre mi regazo y justo en ese momento suspire y solté el aire el viento comenzaba a agitarse y una suave brisa empezó a colarse por la ventana la lluvia comenzó y sin darme cuenta caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después...

-Haruna -una voz baja me despertó en ese momento la lluvia caía con fuerza en ese momento y el frío estaba azotando con brusquedad y por inercia lleve mis piernas bajo mi vestido era largo y suave pero no brindaba la protección necesaria, llevaba una chamara y busque también refugio en ella y finalmente me fije en mi alrededor estaba muy oscuro la verdad no podía ni siquiera ver mis manos.

-Goenji te desperté, lo siento ¿Ya es muy tarde no?- suspire con intranquilidad pasaría de las 8.

-Tranquila no me despertaste simplemente me desperté ¿Sabes que son las 11?

Tomé mi teléfono y lo abrí con rapidez para verificar si era cierto lo que me decía, en el fondo de pantalla estaba una foto mía y de mi mamá me distraigo un momento observándola, miro finalmente la hora era completamente cierto ya eran las once y treinta, suspiro asustada era demasiado tarde.

-Dios es tan tarde- comencé a busca mis cosas en medio de la oscuridad, pero era inútil estaba muy oscuro y casi toco la entrepierna de Goenji por error si no fuera porque el detuvo mi mano antes de que avanzara más, suerte que estaba oscuro, si no él hubiera visto que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento Goenji...- escuché su risa en la oscuridad y eso sólo provocó que mi sonrojo aumentara en proporciones colosales y que deseara golpearlo con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no paso nada-suspire y recargue mi cuerpo contra él, volví a ver mi teléfono que en ese momento era lo único que iluminaba la habitación la lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas del cuarto y relámpagos comenzaban a caer, estaba atrapada.

-Es tarde Goenji- no obtuve respuesta suspire de nuevo -debo de irme- la verdad es que solo un loco saldría a la calle con tremenda tormenta, seguramente las calles estaban inundadas además de lo peligroso que seria, pero me había dormido y ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente.

-Haruna es demasiado tarde no puedo dejarte andar sola por la ciudad, además se está cayendo el cielo- los dos guardamos silencio, suspire me mordí el labio inferior él tenía razón no podía irme.

-Lo se Goenji pero…-Intente librarme de la situación pero fue inútil.

-Sin peros, te quedas aquí- su voz firme me hizo dejar de discutir y de cierto modo le agradecía que tuviera ese gesto conmigo.

-Está bien y a ¿dónde me quedare?-no quería quedarme en su cuarto lo miraba como una violación de su privacidad, así que esperaba que me mencionara que tenía una habitación para huéspedes o algo asi.

-Conmigo, está casa no tiene cuartos extras dormiré en el sofá de la habitación y tú duerme en la cama-suspire cansada realmente la situación se me torno mas incomoda.

-No, nada de eso - me levante de la cama y sentí como me jalaba del brazo con fuerza hacia él, caí sobre su pecho, sin ver nada por culpa de la oscuridad, sabía que su rostro estaba escasos centímetros del mío me aleje un poco con vergüenza nuevamente, que esa era la noche de has sonrojar a Haruna o que, por que eso me parecía a mí.

-¿Pelearemos de nuevo por eso?- mordí de nuevo mi labio y recordé la situación que habíamos pasado en mi casa inhale aire profundamente y suspire Goenji podía ser muy necio cuando se lo proponía y jamás lo convencería de lo contrario, me acomodé en su cama y él se giró dándome la espalda.

-Buenas noche Goenji- cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero tras varias minutos no pude me ponía nerviosa estar en esa casa, el frío comenzaba hacerse más intolerable, comencé a temblar y no fui capaz de quitarle la cobijas a Goenji suspire y de un momento a otro sentí los brazos de él cubrirme y la cobija brindándome su calor sobre mi cuerpo.

-Duerme tonta- me gire de manera rápida y nuestros rostros se encontraron de nuevo a escasos centímetros y aunque él no pudiera verme le sonreí mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho intentando de toda manera posible no molestar su pie lesionado, en silencio el comenzó a revolverme el cabello y por primera vez no le mordí la mano de lo contrario me puse hacer circulitos en su pechos, suspire de nuevo y en silencio me volví acomodar en su pecho sentí mi respiración pesada y sintiéndome ya mejor y con calor extra que me brindaba su cuerpo ya cansada caí en los hermosos brazos de Morfeo., no podía negarlo Goenji era suave al tacto, como una almohada de plumas con el don de relajarme y hacerme dormir por horas.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ya ya ya ahh no tienen idea de cómo me ha costado este mendigo capitulo, ufff pero ya está terminado y son cerca de 5,700 palabras así que espero que les haya gustado, este finc lo publicare todos los domingos y cuando no pueda espero que comprendan y si están leyendo esto gracias por leer hasta el final y no quemarme por abandonar tanto tiempo mis historias, gracias de nuevo son fantásticos espero que les guste este capítulo y claro no olviden comentar, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que recibe un comentario así que me alegrarían mucho con el suyo muchas gracias chicos y chicas n.n hacen a esta persona muy feliz.**

Muy bien pondré esta nota como último disculpándome por no haber subido ayer, no tengo una excusa, bueno para mí las excusas no deberían de existir, verán ayer que los iba a subir mi mama llego con la noticia que nos mudamos de casa ese mismo día no sé si alguien se ha mudado pero es mucho trabajo, demasiado solo para tres personas, así que ayer me acosté a las 11 y 30 y créanme no tenía cabeza para algo que no fuera mi cómoda cama enserio me disculpo por no subir ayer domingo como lo prometí pero enserio no me esperaba lo de la mudanza pero tengan en cuenta que nos les quise fallar y con lo de las otras historias no sabría decirles si el miércoles o el viernes pero de esta semana no pasa muchas gracias por comprender.

Kaze143


End file.
